Tome 6: Harry Potter et le Talisman enchanté
by SO2
Summary: Harry commence sa sixième année d'étude à Poudlard. Ce sera une année mouvementé puisque Vous-Savez-Qui est toujours dans les parages. Harry sera-t-il capable de surmonter tant d'émotions et de résister au Talisman enchanté?


Tome 6: Harry Potter et le talisman enchanté. vert:sur le net rouge: pas encore 1  
  
Il faisait encore nuit quand Harry se réveilla. Le contenu de sa chambre lui paraissait floue et ne ressemblait pas du tout à la chambre qu'il avait jadis occupée au 4, Privet Drive. Harry s'étira le bras et remit ses lunettes; il s'apperçut que la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait n'avait rien à voir avec une chambre de moldus! Les murs étaient recouvert de bannières de Gryffondor et du Collège Poudlard, des affiches qui représentaient des joueurs de Quidditch très actifs. Ils se promenaient d'un bout à l'autre d'un terrain, et ce sans arrêt! En regardant son affiche, Harry se rappela à quel point il était impatient de remonter sur son Éclair de feu 2 pour disputer une partie de Quidditch avec son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley. Ce n'est seulement qu'en se levant pour aller chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans la maison des Dursleys, mais bien dans celle de son parrain, Sirius Black. Sirius avait été innocenté du meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis, un an auparavant, lorsque Voldemort était revenu au pouvoir. En remontant à l'étage, il entendit un petit bruit qui provenait de sa chambre. Il se précipita pour aller voir la source de ce bruit. En ouvrant la porte, il apperçut Hedwige, qui cognait du bec dans la fenêtre. -Hedwige ! cria Harry, en se précipitant vers la fenêtre, oubliant qu'il était en plein milieu de la nuit. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer sa chouette. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un certain temps et était soulagé de la revoir à nouveau. Il était temps qu'il envoit une lettre à son ami Ron. Hedwige lui portait une lettre. Elle lui laissa la chance de la prendre avant d'aller se réfugier dans sa cage. -Merci Hedwige, dit-il en lui donnant un peu de MiamHibou. Pendant qu'il regardait de qui venait la lettre, Sirius entra dans la chambre d'un pas las, revêtant sa chemise de nuit. -Que fais-tu Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarry? dit-il dans un long baillement. Il est plus de 3h00 maintenant. -C'est une lettre de Dumbledore, répondit simplement Harry en lui tendant la lettre. -Que dit-il? répondit Sirius en s'approchant du lit de son neveu en se traînant les pieds. Le sorcier prit la lettre et se mit à la lire. Il releva la tête puis avala de travers. Il replia le parchemin puis se passa une main dans les cheveux, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. -Harry, je vais te demander de préparer ta valise pour le Collège. Prend tout ce que tu as besoin et fait vite, répondit Sirius d'une vois tremblante au regard interrogateur de son neveu. Sirius s'empressa de boucler une petite valise avec le stricte nécéssaire, puis retourna dans la chambre de Harry. -T'es prêt? demanda-t-il impatient -Oui, oui! Laisse-moi remettre Hedwige dans sa cage, répondit Harry en cherchant sa chouette du regard. Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, ils descendirent les escaliers- avec beaucoup de peine, pour aller se place devant la porte. Harry se plaça, puis ils transplanèrent directement dans le chateau. Harry sentait ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les moyens de transports ultra-rapide comme la poudre de cheminette, le transplanage, les portoloins... Harry savait qu'en temps normal, on ne pouvait transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Mais pour l'avoir fait une fois un an auparavant, il savait qu'un corridor magique avait été aménagé pour les recevoir cette journée-là. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans le chateau, Sirius aida Harry à transporter sa valise jusque dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor. Une fois dans la salle commune, Sirius pria Harry de retourner dormir et de le laisser seul avec Dumbledore. Quand Sirius partit, Harry se sentit seul. Il s'étendit dans son lit à baldaquin, et se demanda se que pouvait bien vouloir Dumbledore à Sirius, deux semaines avant la fin des vacances. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de dormir et fixait le dessus de son lit. Par contre, il avait une terrible envie d'aller espioner les deux professeurs. Mais il savait par expérience, qu'il vallait mieux rester où il était. Sirius entra dans le bureau du directeur, puis le chercha du regard. -Bonjour Sirius! dit une voix derrière un rideau. -M. le directeur. Que se passe-t-il au juste? demanda-t-il la gorge sèche. -Sirius, l'heure est grave. Harry est en danger. Voici la lettre que j'ai reçut du Ministère de la Magie tôt ce matin, dit Dumbledore en remettant un morceau de parchemin à Sirius. Black se mit à le lire attentivement, puis s'effondra sur une des chaises qui étaient face au bureau de Dumbledore. -C'est impossible... dit-il dans un sanglot qu'il ne put retenir. -Sirius, ce n'est pas tout, rajouta le directeur en posant quelque chose sur son bureau. Dumbledore n'eut pas besoin de dire un mot de plus. Sirius venait de comprendre la situation. Sur le bureau, s'étalait un des plus vieux talisman de magie noire qui puisse exister.  
  
2  
  
Harry se sentait extrêmement seul. Il restait un peu plus d'une semaine de vacances et il devait les passer seul au chateau. Son parrain ne passait jamais de temps avec lui. La seule chose qu'ils firent ensembles, fut d'aller chercher les fournitures scolaires de Harry. Pour le reste, s'il avait la malchance de rencontrer son parrain dans les corridors de l'école, celui-ci lui adressait un sourire maladroit, voire même nerveu, puis se sauvait presque en courant. Sirius passait son temps avec Dumbledore, ou avec les autres professeurs à essayer de trouver une solution à propos du talisman. Après avoir passé 4 jours dans une solitude insoutenable, Harry déçida qu'il en avait assez d'être toujours renvoyé d'un endroit pour une raison quelquonque. Il se leva de son fauteuil, traversa le tableau de la grosse dame puis entreprit d'aller parler avec son parrain. N'était-il pas là pour lui servir de confidant, dans un certain sens? En arrivant devant le bureau de son parrain, il fut prit d'une inquiétante nervosité et se mit à suer de partout. Il leva une main tremblante, mais n'eut pas le temps de frapper, que Sirius ouvrait la porte. -Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il en ayant remarqué le malaise de son neveu. -Oui, oui... Sirius... Je voulais te parler de quelque chose... -Oui, de quoi Harry ? -Bien... de la raison... pour laquelle... nous sommes ici? Je veux dire, avant la fin des vacances, dit-il en fuyant le regard de son parrain. Sirius fut soudain prit de panique. Il n'avait jamais songé que Harry puisse lui poser cette question. -Tu sais Harry, tu le sauras bientôt, répondit-il simplement en posant sa main sur son épaule avant de filer illico presto. Harry se retourna, puis tourna le coin. Il s'arrêta puis décida qu'il allait suivre son oncle. La tentation de savoir était trop forte. Il regarda Sirius qui se dirigeait visiblement vers le bureau du directeur. Harry en avait assez des mensonges. Dumbledore lui en avait assez racontés lors de sa cinquième année d'étude à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer! Harry remarqua, qu'à la même époque un an auparavant, il n'aurait pu s'empêcher de prendre partiellement la forme de son animagi, tellement il était en colère. Il marchait, de plus en plus vite, tournant à gauche à droite, sans se rendre compte que Sirius n'était plus devant lui, et qu'il était arrivé devant la statue du bureau de Dumbledore. Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, mais ne savait pas le mot de passe! -Voyons Harry, comment as-tu pu ne pas penser à ça? dit-il à voix haute. -Parce que tu n'en auras pas besoin! s'écria une vois derrière lui. Harry fit volte-face puis se trouve face avec son parrain ainsi que Rogue, lequel lui lança un regard noir. Sirius pour sa part, lui fit un sourire. -Harry, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas faire un tour dans la salle commune des Gryffondor? Je suis sur que tu seras heureux que ce qui t'y attend, dit simplement Sirius en le contournant pour monter les escaliers. -Ouais, d'accord... dit Harry en trainant les pieds. Il n'aurait donc pas la chance de savoir pour le moment. Mais la salle commune l'intriguait aussi. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre en haut? Il se mit à courir et arriva sit vite devant le tableau de la grosse dame, qu'il ne tenait plus compte de son point de côté. -Courbettes! dit-il à l'adresse de la dame, qui laissa entrevoir le contenu de la salle commune. Harry y entra, mais ne vit rien, ni personne. -Encore une belle blague! se dit-il tendis qu'il sentait la colère s'estomper et laisser place à la déprime. -Coucou Harry! s'écrièrent Ron et Hermione en descendant les escaliers du dortoir des garçons. -Ron! Hermione! Enfin des visages amicaux! dit Harry en leur sautant dans les bras. Hermione expliqua que Sirius les avaient faient venir un peu plus tôt car il savait à quel point son neveu semblait se sentir seul. -Alors, vous avez passé de belles vacances ? demanda Harry anxieux d'avoir des nouvelles. -Oui! Je suis allée à la plage, raconta Hermione. J'y ai même trouvé une sorte d'algue aux propriétées magiques. Mais je n'ai pas osé la prendre, pour ne pas attirer les soupçons sur notre famille. -Ouais, c'est ça! rajouta Ron. Harry s'amusa tellement avec ses amis, qu'il en oublia complêtement sa colère contre tous le monde et son envie de savoir pourquoi tout le monde semblait pressé d'aller d'une place à l'autre. Il passa le reste de la semaine avec Ron à jouer aux échecs, version sorciers. Hermione elle, essayait de découvrire les propriétées de la plante aquatique qu'elle avait trouvée dans le sud. -Tu sais Hermione, tu devrais relaxer et profiter du reste des vacances! lui dit finalement Harry au bout de 3 heures. -Je sais... mais cette plante est fascinante! Je devrai en parler à Ms. Chourave, répondit-elle en détournant le regard vers un livre d'une épaisseur incroyable. -Elle va se tuer un jour! chuchota Ron à l'adresse de Harry. Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry et Ron se levèrent très tôt, ayant dans l'idée d'aller faire une partie de Quidditch. Hermione voulu aussi se joindre à la partie. Ils étaient trois, il leur manquait encore quelque joueurs. Ron se dépêcha de proposer Ambre, Remus, Sirius et Rogue, mais Harry déclina l'offre. Il savait trop bien qu'ils allaient, de toute façon, décliner l'offre eux-même. -Eh! bien, nous allons le savoir en leur demandant! dit Ron en prennant son balai. Hermione le suivit et prit la poignet de Harry qui n'était pas très enchanté de faire une parti avec son parrain, lui qui semblait l'éviter depuis un certain temps. Quand Ron arriva devant le bureau de Sirius, il entendit des voix à l'intérieur. Il reconnu sur-le-champ la voix de Lupin, et celle de Rachel Warren. Harry fit signe à Ron et Hermione qu'il allait aller les rejoindre sur le terrain. Harry rapprocha son oreille de la porte. -Voyons Sirius! C'est impossible! dit-Remus -Remus, je te dis que c'est la vérité! Tu crois vraiment que je plésanterais avec un sujet aussi délicat que celui-ci? répondit Sirius sur le bord de la crise de nerds. -Je crois que nous devrions le dire à Harry... finit par dire Rachel. -Non! Je ne crois pas qu'il doit connaître l'existance de ce Talisman pour le moment. Vous savez à quel point il aime tout ce qui est interdit! coupa sêchement Sirius. Harry se demanda un instant de quoi ils pouvaient bien tous parler, mais n'osa pas leur demander et cogna à la porte comme si de rien n'était. C'est Remus qui vient répondre, un peu sur les nerds. Harry le regarda pendant un moment, puis n'osa rien dire. Excepté: -Heu... je voulais vous proposer une partie de Quidditch... Ron et Hermione sont déjà sur le terrain, dit-il d'une voix à peine audible. -Harry je... -Oui! Avec plaisir! dit son parrain en s'interposant entre Lupin et Harry. Harry le regarda avec un sourire et parut soulager de voir son parrain vouloir enfin s'amuser avec lui. Rachel parut emballée par l'idée et couru chercher son balai. Harry regarda dans le bureau de son parrain, mais ne vit pas Ambre. Il n'osa pas demander où elle était, mais Remus avait remarqué que Harry la cherchait un peu trop du regard. Une fois dehors, le soleil les éblouirent. Il faisait déjà une chaleure intense en ce début de journée. -Enfin! Ce n'est pas trop tôt, cria Ron du haut de son balai. -J'ai eu du mal à accepter, fini par dire Sirius, qui avait compris que Harry avait été derrière la porte pendant un bon moment avant de frapper, mais ne le laissa pas paraitre. Hermione enfourcha son balai, et commença, elle aussi, à faire des tours de terrain. Ron se pratiqua pendant un instant à bloquer les lancers de Remus. Ron avait été prit dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor lors de la dernière année scolaire, au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci! Harry s'éleva dans les airs, et laissa le temps à Rachel de venir le rejoindre pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. -Harry! cria Sirius, c'est qui l'arbitre? dit-il en haussant les épaules. -Mon dieu, je n'avais pas pensé à ça! -Je le serai... dit une voix glaçiale au sol. C'était Rogue. Il avait apporter son balai ainsi qu'un sifflet. Dumbledore vint s'assoir dans les gradin, accompagné par une personne qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Par contre, Sirius lui, semblait la connaitre. Il la regardait avec beaucoup d'insistance. Serait-ce encore une ex-petite amie? Il avait déjà fait la connaissance de sa tante Ambre qui était l'ex-petite amie de Rogue.  
  
En ayant cette pensée, Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Il imaginait mal Rogue avec une petite amie, l'embrassant et lui disant des mots d'amour. -La partie va commencer! cria ce dernier. -Je suis prête! cria Rachel en donnant la main à Harry. Rogue lança les cognards, le souaffle, puis la partie commença. Harry et Rachel tournaient en rond au dessus du stade. Aucune trace du Vif d'Or. Harry voyait la sorcière dans les gradins parler avec Dumbledore, et cela lui faisait perdre sa concentration. Rachel en profita pour faire un feinte. Le score était de 30 à 10 pour l'équipe de Harry. -Harry! s'écria Hermione, le Vif d'Or!! Harry le repéra, puis se précipita à la vitesse maximum que son balai pouvait atteindre. Il sentait le vent lui frôler les cheveux et les oreilles et cela lui procura une sentation sans pareille. Il oublia du coup qu'il était perturbé par son parrain et ses secrets. Il fillait à une telle vitesse!! Il ne voyait plus le paysage passer. Par contre, il voyait le Vif d'Or s'approcher de son visage, puis de sa main. Soudainement, Harry eut un flash, puis ferma les yeux. La chose qui lui permis de revenir à lui, c'était de sentir qu'il venait de refermer sa main sur la minuscule boule dorée. -L'équipe de Potter gagne!! s'écria Rogue, en descendant de son balai. -Belle parti Harry! dit Ron en lui donnant une tappe sur l'épaule. -Bien joué jeune homme! cria Hagrid. Harry ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, et ne l'avait surtout pas vu se glisser dans les gradins! Il était content de le voir. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa derniere année scolaire. Hermione arriva elle aussi. Elle était aller chercher le souaffle qui était tombé des mains de Remus quand il avait vu Harry attraper le Vif d'Or. Après avoir tous parlé un peu de la partie, ils repartirent en direction du chateau pour aller manger leur diner. -Harry! s'écria Dumbledore, j'aimerais te parler après le repas, viens me rejoindre dans mon bureau. -Bien sur! dit-il en souriant. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre en ce moment. IL était heureux. Avec ses amis, il venait de jouer une des plus belles partie de Quidditch de sa vie-une des plus amusante aussi, et il nageait dans un profond bonheur.  
  
3  
  
Après avoir pris une douche, avoir angloutit un repas digne de ce nom, Harry laisse Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune pour aller voir Dumbledore. En chemin vers son bureau, il rencontra Remus. Il en profita pour lui demander le mot de passe, avant de se faire avoir une deuxième fois! Ce serait trop bête! -Le mot de passe c'est: Cannelle. Harry, j'aimerais bien que tu me parles de tes vacances, est-ce que tout ce passe bien? -Oui! Je m'amuse comme un fou depuis que Ron et Hermione sont arrivés. Pourquoi? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcis. Harry savait que Remus se doutait de quelque chose. Mais Harry ne dirait rien. S'il devait parler à quelqu'un, ce serait à Sirius. -Pour rien, répondit Remus en lui faisant un léger sourire. Ils partirent dans des directions opposées, puis Harry se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Il apréhendait se qu'allait lui dire Dumbledore. Savait-il qu'il avait entendu la conversation entre Rachel, Remus et son parrain, ou voulait-il simplement lui présenter la nouvelle enseignante. Car il supposait qu'elle en était une. Mais de quoi? Peu importe. Il arriva devant la statue, puis prononça le mot de passe: -Cannelle. La statue en forme d'aigle se mit à tourner, puis laissa entrevoir des escaliers de pierres. Harry y monta et se laissa glisser jusqu'à la vraie porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Il cogna, puis entra. La pièce semblait vide. La plupart des portraits des anciens directeurs étaient vides. Harry se demanda bien pourquoi. Ils n'avaient jamais rien à faire de mieux que de dormir! -Entre Harry! Ne te gêne pas, dit une voix qu'Harry reconnue sur-le- champ. C'était celle de Fumseck, le phoenix de Dumbledore. -Où est le directeur? demanda Harry en s'approchant du bureau. -Il est seulement parti envoyer un Hibou au Ministère. Il sera de retour sous peu. Harry explora un peu le bureau du vieil homme. Il y avait tellement de chose interessantes. Il trouva la pensine, laquelle il avait explorée en compagnie de Dumbledore lors de sa deuxième année d'étude à Poudlard. Comme il allait s'y plonger, le directeur entra. -Bonjour Harry, dit-il de sa voix douce et accueillante. -Bonjour... vous vouliez me voir? demanda-t-il -Oui, je voulais te présenter quelqu'un, dit-il en montrant la jeune femme qui était restée en plan dans le cadrage de porte. Harry la regarda, et sembla lui trouver quelque chose de famillier. Ayant eu un album de photos de ses parents, il trouvait qu'elle avait des airs avec sa mère. -C'est la cousine de ta mère. Donc, ta grande tante, Harry, lui dit Dumbledore avec un large sourire. -Bonjour Harry! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. -Comme tout le monde... pensa Harry. Il en avait assez de rencontrer toujours de la nouvelle famille. On lui avait toujours dit qu'il n'avait aucune famille, mais depuis 3 ans, il rencontrait au moins un membre de sa famille. Lors de sa 3e année, son parrain, lors de sa 5e année, Ambre, la soeur de son père et cette année, la cousine de sa mère. Ce sera qui l'an prochain? -Je m'appelle Sonia Fauccett. Harry trouvait aussi qu'elle avait des faucettes assez rouges! -Je suis ici pour t'enseigner une nouvelle matière... plus précisément, pour remplacer quelqu'un, dit-elle en le prenant par la main. Il ne comprenait pas. Dumbledore ferma la porte, puis alla prendre place derrière son bureau. Puis Sonia prit place dans le fauteuil qui était aux côtés de Harry. -Harry, se prononça Dumbledore après une éternité de silence, je dois t'annoncer quelque chose. -Ben, quoi? demanda-t-il impatient. -Nous avons reçu une lettre du Ministère, quand tu es arrivé, nous disant que... Ambre... avait... été tuée par Voldemort. Harry resta sans voix, paralysé. Il était maintenant éprit de spasmes, et ne pouvait plus rien dire. Sonia elle, tressaillit en entendant le nom de Voldemort. On aurait dit que Harry ne sentait plus sa tête. Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Il savait que lorsqu'elle lui faisait mal, c'était parce que Voldemort était à proximité. Il était presque improbable qu'il soit dans les environs. Il ne peut pas venir dans l'enceinte de l'école, et Harry n'avait pas réentendu parler de lui depuis la fin de l'Année scolaire précédente. Le directeur regarda Harry pendant un moment de travers. Harry se demanda pourquoi. Il se leva et alla se regarder dans la glace. Il avait partiellement prit l'apparance de son animagi, le Gryffon. Il avait les yeux orange, et des griffes lui poussaient à la place des ongles. Il essaya de se calmer, en pensant à son père. Il repensa à la fois où il croyait l'avoir vu lors de sa quatrième année, sur le rebord du lac de l'école. Il commença à reprendre sa forme humaine peu à peu, puis retourna s'assoir. -Pourquoi avoir tant attendu pour me le dire? demanda Harry dans un élan de colère. -Parce que, nous croyions que se serait moins dure, Harry... répondit Dumbledore. -Mais... Je ne comprends pas... pourquoi l'a-t-il tué? demanda Harry au bout d'un moment de silence. -Parce que c'était elle qui détenait le reste de tes pouvoirs, dit Sonia. Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il comprenait mal pourquoi Voldemort avait tué sa tante. Voulait-il avoir ses pouvoirs?? Il savait qu'Harry était un sorcier encore plus puissant que lui. Harry n'avait pas voulu se ralier à lui l'an d'avant, alors Voldemort voulait maintenant obtenir ce qu'il n'avait pas eu... Les pouvoirs ultime!  
  
Quand Ron se leva le lendemain matin, Hermione était déjà en train de ranger ses choses. Harry n'était pas là. -Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-il en ouvrant les rideaux de son baldaquin. -Je range mes affaires. La rentrée est ce soir. Je dois retourner dans le dortoir des filles... dit-elle presque dans un regret. -Tu sais Hermione, je suis désolé... dit Ron soudainement. Hermione retira sa tête de sa valise, puis se retourna vers Ron qui était maintenant assis sur le bord de son lit. Il la regardait avec beaucoup d'insistance. Comme s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se recula dans son lit et remit la couverture par dessus lui. Hermione se retourna puis continua de faire sa valise. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de la soulever, mais sans succès. -Heu... Ron? demanda-t-elle timidement. -Quoi... dit-il dans un baillement. -Tu m'aiderais à porter ma valise? -Bien sur! répondit Ron en lui esquiessant un grand sourire en se levant. Ron alla rejoindre son amie, et prit la valise du mieux qu'il le put. Elle était très lourde, mais Ron voulait impressioner Hermione, qui elle ne portait que Pattenrond qui aurait très bien pu marcher jusqu'au dortoir! Hermione passa devant Ron pour aller lui ouvrir la porte. Une fois cela fait, Ron entra et lui demanda avec peine lequel était son lit. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était celui du fond! -Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide? demanda Hermione en lui jetant un regard de biais. -Non, non! Je me débrouille très bien! mentit Ron. Maintenant, je vais essayer d'aller trouver Harry! dit-il en se précipitant hors du dortoir féminin.  
  
Harry prenait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Sirius et de Sonia. Il voulait la connaitre mieux pour savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance à elle. Elle semblait être une bonne sorcière, mais un peu trop dans la vague. Elle parlait sans cesse du groupe de l'heure: Les Bizarr's Sisters... Le groupe était venu jouer une fois au Collège pour le Bal de Noël lors de la quatrième année d'Harry. Ron entra dans la pièce, un peu désorienté. Il regarda partout cherchant Harry du regard. Pourtant, la grande salle n'était pas rempli au quart, comment pouvait-il ne pas le voir? -Harry, je veux te parler! dit-il essouflé. -Quoi? répondit Harry en mangeant un toast. -Viens un peu par la... dit Ron en prenant Harry pas une oreille, le trainant un peu plus loin, parlant aussi les dents serrées. Harry se pleingnit de la douleur, mais Ron ne le lâcha pas. -Lâche-moi Ron, ça fait mal! -Attend, suis-moi. Ron entraina Harry dans une salle de classe vide. Il n'y avait que Peeves qui remplissait des ballons d'eau en prévison de la rentrée du soir. Harry fut soulagé de ne pas arriver en même temps que tout le monde, ainsi que Ron! -Tu sais Harry, je crois que je suis malade. -Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi? Va voir PomPom, répondit Harry avec un sourire malicieux. -Non tu ne comprends pas... Depuis quand tu l'appel PomPom?! s'interloqua Ron. -Depuis que j'ai presque passé mon année scolaire à l'infirmerie l'an dernier. -Ah bon! Je disais donc, je crois que je suis malade... Mais de quelqu'un... dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Harry retira son bras de l'étreinte de Ron, puis le regarda fixement pendant un bon moment, avant de comprendre ce que son ami voulait dire. -Heu... Qui? -... Tu ne te moqueras pas de moi? demanda Ron en se cachant le visage. -Mais non! Alors, c'est qui? -......Hermione...  
  
4  
  
Dumbledore se demandait encore comment il allait faire pour empêcher Harry de tomber sur le Talisman. Il savait bien qu'à l'heure qu'il était, il devait déjà en connaitre l'existance et Hermione devait l'avoir renseigné sur celui-ci. Si jamais Harry tombait sur le Talisman, jamais il ne pourrait se sortir de l'enfer de la magie Noire. Sirius avait de la difficulté à ne pas prévenir Harry au sujet du Talisman, mais il ne devait même pas en connaitre l'existance. Cela était trop dangereux pour lui. L'après-midi avant la rentrée, Dumbledore fit venir Remus et Sirius, les deux personnes à avoir le plus d'influence sur Harry,dans son bureau. Il avait reçu un autre Hibou du Ministère. Encore une autre personne s'était fait tuer. McGonagal arriva avant Sirius et Remus, puis demanda des explcations au professeur Dumbledore. -Pardon? demanda le directeur. -Vous m'avez très bien compris! Pourquoi est-ce que Harry, connait l'existance du Talisman? demanda-t-elle les yeux exorbités. -Harry ne sait absolument rien sur ce Talisman, tranchat Dumbledore. Minerva, sachant que Harry en savait déjà assez sur le Talisman, ne rajouta rien. Elle ne voulait pas affoler le directeur, mais en même temps, il fallait le protéger. -Nous trouverons un nouvel endroit, pour le cacher, rajouta Dumbledore. Il lui fit signe de partir et de refermer la porte. Remus et Sirius arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, puis refermèrent la porte derrière eux.  
  
Dans la salle commune, Hermione effectuait encore des recherches sur sa plante aquatique. Ron et Harry était assis dans leur coin et disputaient une partie d'échec version sorciers. Harry lançait parfois un regard amusé vers Ron, qui lui, ne cessait de vérifier si Hermione le regardait. -Ron, c'est ton tour, dit simplement Harry en regardant la planche, cherchant ce que Ron pouvait faire comme mouvement. Ron ne répondit pas. -RON! -Hein quoi? dit-il, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un long sommeil. -C'est ton tour! Tu regarderas Hermione un autre jour, chuchota-t- il pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas. Ron sembla un peu rosir. Harry le remarqua et pouffa de rire, attirant l'attention d'Hermione. Ron lui dit quelque chose entre ses dents, mais Harry ne comprit pas. -Alors Hermione, dit soudainement Ron, comment vont ta plante? -Heu... elle va très bien. Pourquoi tu parles d'elle au pluriel? demanda Hermione avec un regard de travers vers Ron. -Bahjesaispasdutout! balbutia-t-il avant de partir en courant de la salle commune. Harry, regarda Hermione en haussant les épaules et partit à la recherche de Ron. -Je ne serai pas trop long, dit-il à Hermione. Il sortit de la salle commune, puis se mit à errer dans les corridors en cherchant son ami. Il lui arriva de rencontrer quelques professeurs, mais personnes qu'il connaissait. Il monta un escalier puis tourna dans un corridor qui lui était inconnu. Il n'y avait aucun protraits sur les murs, puis les salles de classes semblait désafectées depuis des années déjà. Harry entra dans l'une d'elle, puis y trouva une baguette magique. -Mais, c'est la baguette de Ron ça! dit-il tout bas. Il se releva, sortant sa propre baguette, puis prononça:  
  
-Lumos! Puis il continua de chercher son copain. Soudainement, Hermione arriva derrière lui. -Ah!!! Mais que fais-tu là? demanda Harry de plus en plus nerveux. -Je ne voulais pas rester seule, alors je t'ai suivit, mentit-elle. Harry savait bien qu'elle s'en faisait pour Ron. Mais d'un autre côté, il était heureux de l'avoir avec lui, si jamais il arrivait quelque chose, elle avait toujours été plus rapide concernant la réflexion! Ils continuèrent leur marche, sans rien trouver. Mais la lumière diminuait sans cesse. -Lumos! murmura aussi Hermione en regardant Harry. Ils marchèrent pendant un long moment, sans se rendre compte, qu'ils étaient dans la tour Nord. Hermione passa à côté d'une fenêtre, puis en se retournant, Harry n'y était plus!  
  
Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Sirius parlait avec Remus. La discution portait autour de Harry. Dumbledore ne voulait pas révéler à Harry la nature du Talisman. L'année allait commencer le soir même, et il ne voulait pas le perturber. -Je continue de dire, lança Sirius, qu'il faut le mettre au courant. S'Il sait que ce la peut être dangereux pour lui, je ne vois pas pourquoi il irait le chercher! cria-t-il. -Sirius, dit doucement Lupin, tu connais mieux Harry que nous. Nous avons eu l'an dernier, la preuve que Harry ne se contrôle pas! Il à faillit aller avec Voldemort! Sirius tressaillit. -Allons Sirius! Je vous demande seulement d'Attendre au moins à Halloween. -Bon, mais vous savez la colère qu'il peut éprouver si jamais il sait que nous lui mentons depuis le début! dit-il dans une frustration passagère. Puis plus un mot. Remus et Sirius voulaient quitter le bureau, mais Dumbledore les en empêcha. Il prétexta qu'il voulait leur montrer quelque chose, puis sortit sa pensine.  
  
Hermione tournait en rond. Elle n'avait retrouvé ni Ron, ni Harry, qui venait de disparaitre. Les pièces étaient de plus en plus éloignées l'une de l'autres. À un moment donné, elle entendit des voix. Mais ne sachant pas par où aller, elle se mit à courir, essayant de repérer la provenance des murmures.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry était assis contre un mur, ligoté. Voldemort se tenait face à lui, caressant sa baguette magique. Il marchait de long en large, regardant Harry par moment seulement. Il ne semblait pas savoir qu'il était présent, même si c'était lui qui l'avait mit dans cette posture. -Tu sais Harry, fini-t-il par dire au bout d'un long moment de silence. Je te trouve très courageux. -Pour quelle raison? -Parce que, tu n'as pas peur de moi... dit Voldemort de sa voix doucereuse. Harry se sentait bizarre. Il y avait Voldemort en face de lui, mais sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pas mal. Il avait seulement envie de poser un tas de question au Mage Noir. Comme pourquoi ne le tuait-il pas? Il l'avait devant lui, désarmé... mais... non! Harry avait toujours sa baguette magique dans sa poche de robe de sorcier! -Tu sais Harry, je ne te retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Je sais que c'est la rentrée ce soir, et je ne voudrais pas que tu la manques. Voldemort leva sa baguette. Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne voyait plus cqui se passait. Allait-il le tuer? -Non Harry, je ne vais pas te tuer. Je vais te laisser vivre, seulement parce que je te veux avec moi. Tu le sais ca n'est-ce pas? -Oui... mais... si jamais je refuse? dit Harry la gorge sêche, les yeux à moitiés ouverts. Le Mage Noir ne répondit pas. Il laissa seulement Harry partir sur un grand rire aigu et en lui répétant encore qu'il allait revenir.  
  
5  
  
Hermione était retournée dans la Grande Salle, le festin de début d'année commençant dans peu de temps. Les élèves commençaient à entrer dans la salle. Hermione accueilla Fred, Georges et Lee Jordan, le meilleur ami des jumeaux. -Salut vous trois! dit-elle en leur faisant une place. -Bonsoir Hermione. Mais où sont les autres? demanda Fred dans un regard derrière Hermione. -Je ne sais pas... dit-elle anxieuse, tout bas pour que personne d'autre n'entende. Elle regardait les grandes portes avec nervosité. Elle vit Drago Mafloy entrer. Le pire ennemi d'Hermione, Ron et d'Harry depuis leur tout premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Harry n'arrivait toujours pas, ni Ron d'ailleurs. Les portes se refermèrent, puis tout le monde se tut. Malfoy lançait des regards pleins d'espoir vers la table des Gryffondor. Hermione lui fit un sourire malicieux, puis il reprit sa place. Le professeur McGonagal ne tarda pas à entrer avec les premiers années. -Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils vont manquer la Cérémonie de répartition! dit Hermione dans le tumulte des voix. -Bah au pire, tu nous diras comment c'était! dirent Ron et Harry d'une même voix. -Harry! Ron! s'écria-t-elle encore plus fort. Ils prirent place aux côtés d'Hermione et des jumeaux pour regarder la cérémonie. Les élèves de première année semblait tous un peu nerveux. Seulement un, un garçon qui ressemblait à Colin Crivey et son frère Dennis. Harry espèrait seulement que ce ne soit pas un autre fan de sa personne! Ils regardaient tous un peu partout, voir les autres élèves, déjà assis aux tables des quatres maisons. Le professeur McGonagal prit son parchemin, puis le déroula. Ron n'en était que plus heureux! Plus vite la cérémonie allait commencer, plus vite elle allait se terminer, pensait-il, l'estomac vide. -Quand vous entendrez votre nom, vous vous avancerez, que je puisse placer le Choixpeau sur votre tête, dit le professeur d'un ton sec, faisant reculer certains élèves. Hermione regarda Ron, qui tapotait des doigts sur la table. Elle lui lança un regard noir pour lui dire d'arrêter parce que cela l'énervait. Bientôt, il allait prendre son assiette et la lancer au professeur pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'il avait faim! -Aveer, Suzanne! appela MacGonagal. La jeune fille s'avança avec inquiétude. Elle tremblait de toute parts. -Humm... murmura le Choixpeau à son oreille. Je dirais GRYFFONDOR! Suzanne fut accueuillit par une salve d'applaudissements, pendant que "Boles,Sally!" était envoyée à "POUFSOUFFLE!". La cérémonie continua jusqu'à ce que "Vinny,Maxime!" s'avançait vers le banc de bois, et était envoyé à "SERPANTARD!". Ron applaudit vaguement, pendant que McGonagal roulait son parchemin. Harry donna un coup de coude à Ron, comme pour lui dire que la cérémonie était terminée et que le festin allait commençer. -Ah oui! Enfin! dit Ron comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Malheureusement, le directeur se leva, provoquant le silence dans la Grande Salle. Même Ron, qui en voulait à tout le monde, se tut sur-le-champ. -Chers élèves, je vous souhaite la bienvenu pour cette nouvelle année scolaire! -Mais oui, mais oui! dirent Harry et Ron d'une même voix, impatients de voir leurs assiettes se remplirent de nourriture. -Je n'ai que 2 autres mots à vous dire: Bon appétit! dit Dumbledore. Le directeur repris place sur sa chaise. Harry le regarda un moment, ne se rendant donc pas compte que son assiette était pleine. Ron et Fred le regardèrent pendant un moment sans rien dire, la bouche pleine. Ron passa sa main devant le visage de Harry. -Ça va? Tu ne manges pas? dit-il comme si c'était l'idée la plus stupide qu'il ai jamais eue. -Oui, oui! dit précipitament Harry en se servant d'un peu de tout.  
  
Harry se sentit fixé pendant tout le repas. Il lançait parfois des regards inquiets vers les portes de la grande salle et aux fenêtres. Ron le remarqua. Il s'arrêta de manger pendant un moment, puis passa une main devant le visage de son ami. -Quoi?! s'emporta Harry. -Non, rien... dit Ron en se baissant sur sa chaise. -Harry? Tu es sur que ça va bien? demanda Hermione en essayant de poser une main sur le front de Harry pour y prendre la température.  
  
À ce moment, les assiettes se vidèrent de leur contenus. -Ah non! Je n'avais pas terminé avec le gâteau aux fraises! s'écria Ron, provoquand quelques rires dans la salle, y compris ceux de Harry. Hermione sourit à nouveau. Elle regarda Ron en lui souriant, le faisant rosir un peu. Puis, Dumbledore se leva, faisant ainsi taire la rumeur des voix. Il ne parla pas tout de suite, mais fit un tour de la salle avec ses yeux. Ce qui capta encore plus l'attention des élèves. -Pourquoi ne parle-t-il pas? demanda George à Lee Jordan. Lee haussa les épaules puis Hermione lui fit signe de la fermer car le directeur venait d'ouvrir la bouche. -Chers élèves, je voudrais tout d'abords parler des règlements de l'école. Je m'adresse donc aux nouveaux, les autres, vous êtes autorisés à penser à autre chose. Donc, les premières années, prennez note que la forêt qui entour le Collège est strictement interdite, dit-il de sa voix rauque. -Juste à la regarder on le sait! s'exclama Ron. Il avait déjà été dans la forêt interdite en compagnie de Harry, lors de sa deuxième année d'étude. Il n'avait pas eu une très belle expérience. (il avait une peur bleue des araignées) Harry prit appui sur sa main, tellement le discour était long et sans intéret. Puis, juste comme le directeur allait aborder un sujet un peu plus interessant, les protes s'ouvrirent. Tous les élèves se redressèrent. Y comprit Harry. Certains élèves qui étaient assis près de la porte etouffèrent une exclamation. D'autres, assis beaucoup plus près de la table des professeurs se dressaient pour voir qui venait d'entrer. -Encore un nouveau professeur? demanda Fred. -Non je ne crois pas, répondit Neville. Il n'y a aucune chaises vides. Le spectacle qui s'offrait aux yeux des élèves étaient incroyable. Dumbledore lui-même était sans voix. Voldemort s'avança dans la salle, sans rien dire. Puis, il retira la capuche qui lui avait toujours caché le visage. Plusieurs élèves etouffèrent une seconde exclamation, puis Dumbledore se leva pour demander aux "Prefects" de rammener les étudiants dans la salle commune de leur maison respective. -Non, Dumbledore. Tu ne feras rien du tout! Si un des étudiants de cette salle bouge, c'est lui qui en souffrira! s'écria-t-il en montrant Harry du doigt. Harry lui, ne semblait pas inquiet le moin du monde. Il était dos à l'action, et soupirait en faisant tourner son gobelet de jus de citrouille. -Harry, dit Voldemort, viens avec moi. -Quoi?! s'exclama-t-il? Maintenant? -Oui. Tout le monde lui lança un regard de travers. Certains étudiants pleuraient. Dont Neville Londubat. Ses parents étaient dans un état critique depuis des années par la faute de Voldemort. -Oh! Pauvre petit... Tu crois ne plus avoir de parents? Regarde Harry ici! LUI n'en a plus pour vrai! cria Voldemort aux oreilles de Neville, lequel tremblait plus que jamais. Hermione croyait qu'il allait lui sauter au visage. Voldemort se retourna vers la table des professeurs, puis y vit Lupin et Rogue. -Je savais bien, Lupin, que tu n'étais pas vraiment avec moi. Ta résistance à me donner des renseignements sur Poudlard le prouvait bien, dit-il avec un sourire qui le rendait encore plus horrible. Harry s'était retourné, puis parlait avec Ron, qui était un peu plus nerveux que lui. Soudain, une main glaçial se posa sur son épaule. Il sentait le froid pénétrer dans sa robe de sorcier, malgré l'épaisseur. -Harry, je reviendrai, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme. -NON! Ça suffit! cria-t-il. Le jeune Harry se leva, puis sortit sa baguette magique. Il se plaça devant Voldemort qui le regarda et éclata d'un grand rire sonore. Le Mage Noir sortit sa baguette à son tour, puis la caressa avant de se demander quel sort il allait jeter. -Je pourrais bien te tuer maintenant, mais je ferai durer le plaisir je crois bien, dit-il en s'approchant de lui pour poser son doigt sur la cicatrice. Le plus étrange, c'était que Harry n'avait même pas mal. Pourquoi? Dans un nuage de fumée argentée teintée de vert, le sorcier disparu. Harry tomba raide sur le sol. Ron se précipita avec Fred, qui était du bon côté de la table. Ils le trainèrent à l'infirmerie, pour la première fois cette année. -Encore lui? s'exclama Mrs.Pomfresh. -Oui, affrontement avec Vous-Savez-Qui, lui expliqua Ron. Mrs.Pomfresh resta bouche bée. -Allez! Il faut le mettre sur un lit! cria Fred qui avait le visage détrempé de sueure.  
  
6  
  
Dans la salle commune, Ron s'en faisait pour son ami. Hermione lui servait de partenaire pour jouer aux échec version sorciers, mais ce n'était pas aussi passionnant qu'avec Harry. -Ça te dirais d'aller le voir? demanda Hermione au bout de 3 parties. -Oui, pourquoi pas! dit Ron d'un ton joyeux. Les deux amis partirent donc en direction de l'infirmerie. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Sirius. Celui-ci leur proposa de les accompagner. N'ayant pas vu Harry depuis un bon moment. Il était à l'infirmerie depuis 3 jours. -Vous savez s'il va bien? s'informa le parrain de Harry. -Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas allée le voir depuis hier, répondit Hermione. Il n'était toujours pas réveillé.  
  
Hermione, Ron et Sirius continuèrent donc leur chemins tous ensembles. Ils n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans les corridors. Ils ne rencontrèrent que Peeves, qui essayait encore de coller une sérure de porte avec un sheewing gum et aussi le Baron Sanglant qui cria quelques jurons en cherchant Peeves. -Pauvre Peeves, il ne sait pas ce qu'il l'attend! remarqua Sirius. Ron fit un sourire, puis se retourna vers Hermione qui fixait le sol. Il semblait y avoir quelque chose de très attirant. Elle savait qu'il la regardait et son teint vira au rouge. Ron détourna le regard, puis regarda où il allait. Personne ne dit plus un mot du trajet. Mais une fois arrivés à l'infirmerie, tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps en voyant que Harry était éveillé. -Comment vas-tu? commença Ron. -Tu te sens bien? continua Hermione. -Tu as mal à ta cicatrice? demanda aussi Sirius. -Wow! Calmez-vous! Je vais très bien. Je quitterai l'infirmerie demain matin, répondit Harry faisant taire tout le monde. Hermione, ne sachant plus où se mettre, alla replace les couvertures au bout du lit. Ron, pour sa part, compta le nombre de carte de rétablissement il y avait sur la table de chevet. Sirius lui, regardait les autres, puis prit la parole. -Harry, pourquoi as-tu perdu connaissance lors de ta rencontre avec Voldemort? Harry haussa les épaules. Jamais il n'aurait réponse à cette question. Mais ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était pourquoi il n'avait plus mal à sa cicatrice.  
  
Le lendemain matin, il alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans la Grande Salle. Hermione était assise à un bout de la table, puis Ron à l'autre. Harry se demanda bien pourquoi. Il s'avança d'un pas las. Il n'avait pas le goût de retourner en classe. Surtout que son premier cours était celui de Potions. Il allait devoir faire face à Rogue, aux insultes des Serpentards... Il alla s'assoir aux côtés de Ron, et lui demanda pourquoi il n'était pas assis avec Hermione. -Je... Je crois que j'ai fais une gaffe, dit-il en jouant dans son poridge avec sa cuiller. -Quoi? demanda avidement Harry. -Je lui ai dit que... -Que quoi? commença à s'impatienter Harry. -Je l'aime! cria Ron. Certains étudiants se retournèrent pour regarder ce qui se passait. Y compris Hermione. Elle avait tournée au rouge. Elle entendit les rires de Pansy Parkinson et aussi de toute la bande des Serpentards. Elle prit une dernière bouchée de sa toast, ramassa son livre sur les sors et enchantements niveau6, puis sortit de la Grande Salle. Ron regarda son plat de poridge pendant un long moment avant de se sauver en courant lui aussi. -Voyons, qu'est-ce qu'il à? Il à vu un fantôme? dit une voix derrière Harry. Il se retourna et vit Cédric. Il était le nouveau fantôme de "Hufflepuff". -Ah! salut Cédric, dit vaguement Harry, se sentant toujours coupable de sa mort. -Ça va bien Harry, tu m'as l'air inquiet? demanda-t-il. -Oui, j'ai cours commun de Potion avec les Serpentards. -Bah, ne t'en fait pas! Il ne te reste qu'une seule année, dit Cédric pour l'encourager. Harry eut peur, pas de savoir ce qu'il allait faire après ces études, mais de savoir, ce qui allait lui arriver après. Allait-il encore vivre chez son parrain? Ou allait-il aller vivre seul? Il se secoua la tête, puis se dit que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ces choses-là. Il se leva pour aller chercher ses livres pour le cours de Potions. Se retourna pour prendre une pomme avant de partir, puis sortit de la Grande Salle en direction de son dortoir.  
  
En chemin, il rencontra Colin Crivey. Il baissa la tête, en espérant qu'il ne l'ai pas vu. Colin le regarda passer, mais ne dit pas un mot. Il se retourna ensuite pour le regarder après qu'il soit passé, mais ne dit toujours pas un mot. Harry se posa un milliers de questions. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans l'école! Colin Crivey ne l'avait seulement pas arrêté pour le saluer! Il arriva devant le protrait: -Courbettes! dit Harry à l'adresse de la Grosse Dame. Le protrait pivota pour laisse voir une salle peu ordinaire. Harry entra puis vit Ron qui l'attendait sur le bord du feu. -Hermione n'est pas là? demanda Harry en scrutant la salle du regard. -Non... Elle doit déjà être au cours, répondit Ron en donnant ses livres à Harry. Il haussa les épaules puis se retourna pour aller au cours de Potion. Ron le suivit de près. Ils marchèrent pendant un long moment, (ils marchaient lentement) puis arrivèrent finalement dans la salle où se donnait le cour de potion. Un cachot dans les sous-sols de Poudlard. Harry entra le premier. Il reignait une atmosphère d'hiver, malgré la chaleur qu'il faisait au dehors. Ron entra à son tour, puis chercha une place libre des yeux. Il se précipita vers une table assez loin d'Hermione puis alla s'assoir. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Hermione semblait absorbée dans une conversation avec Pavarti Patill, puis il décida d'aller prendre place aux côtés de son ami Ron. En allant s'assoir, plusieurs Serpentards tournèrent le regard vers lui. Harry leur fit un sourire narquois puis alla s'assoir. Malfoy entra dans le cachot, puis commença à lancer des bêtises à Harry. -Alors, Potter. Comment va ta cicatrice? Elle ne te fait pas trop mal, après une rencontre d'aussi près avec Tu-Sais-Qui, dit Malfoy en prenant place au premier rang. -Et toi, comment va ta peur des noms? Même pas capable de prononcer le nom de VOLDEMORT! lança-t-il assez fort pour faire sursauter la moitié de la classe. -Tu sauras Potter, que je n'ai pas peur de dire son nom seulement... Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Rogue entrait dans la salle de classe à son tour. -Taisez-vous Malfoy ou je vous enlève 50 points! dit-il d'une voix nerveuse. Harry sursauta à son tour. Malfoy voulu ouvrire la bouche, mais un coup de coude de la part de Goyle le fit taire. Harry était fier de lui. Jamais il n'avait vu Malfoy aussi renfrogné. Il passa le restant du cour dans le silence total. Harry lui, répondait aux questions comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Neville lui-même profita de la clémence de Rogue envers les Gryffondors pour répondre aux questions qu'il connaissaient. Vers la fin du cours, Ron passa un papier à Harry. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir si personne ne le regardait. Rogue lui était bien occupé à préparer le prochain cours, pendant que le reste de la classe prennait des notes sur le cours.  
  
Tu sais, j'ai peur... Et si elle ne m'aimait pas? Moi je l'aime énormément... C'est une des plus belles filles que j'ai jamais vu! Je ne m'en était jamais rendu compte avant notre quatrième année! Que je suis bête... de toute façon, je suis sur qu'elle me déteste... Elle, c'est la fille la plus intelligente de l'École, moi je suis le plus stupide.. j'ai peur des araignées! Bon... je vais continuer à prendre mes notes...  
  
Comme Harry finissait de lire le mot, Rogue arriva à ses côtés. Il posa sa main sur la table, puis Harry releva la tête en avalant de travers. Rogue montra sa main, puis demanda à voir le message. -Je vous en prit Professeur... implora Harry à voix basse. -Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais le lire à la classe! dit-il joyeusement, trouvant qu'il avait été un peu trop gentil envers les Gryffondors. Le professeur se mit à lire le petit mot, mais pensant que c'était Harry qui l'avait écrit! Malfoy, Goyle et Crabbe ricanèrent un bon coup pendant tout le reste de la période. Hermione elle aussi était rouge de honte. Tellement, qu'elle essaya de se cacher pendant tout le cours avec un gros livre sur les potions mortelles.  
  
7  
  
-Harry, je te dis que ce n'est pas possible! dit Ron en bougeant les bras plus que jamais. -RON! Que tu peux être entêté parfois! Je te dis que j'ai vu Voldemort la nuit dernière... Il essaye de m'ammener avec lui, dit sombrement Harry en baissant les yeux. Ron le regarda de travers pendant un moment, puis se retourna en voyant Hermione qui venait s'assoire avec eux. Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis trois jours. Il se sentit soudainement comme une patate qu'on venait juste de mettre dans un four a micro-ondes, au temps maximum! Harry le remarqua puis perdit son air déprimé. Hermione commença à leur parler d'un sujet sérieux. Elle avait surpris Sirius et Rachel en train de parler d'un Talisman très puissant, qui servait aux plus grands Mage Noir. Ron la regarda bouche-bé, puis Harry sembla interessé. -Harry, je sais que tu vas vouloir en savoir plus sur ce Talisman, mais il est très dangereux pour toi, selon Sirius, dit Hermione sur un ton réprobateur. -Mais, pourquoi est-il dans l'école alors? demanda Ron, qui semblait avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Hermione haussa les épaules, puis pris un livre qu'elle était allé chercher à la bibliothèque. Harry n'écoutait plus rien de la conversation. Il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de faire bouger un peu son année scolaire. -Tu m'écoutes Harry? demanda impatiemment Hermione. -Quoi? Je dois aller voir Sirius! dit-il en se levant le plus rapidement possible. Et ne me suivez pas! Ron reprit sa place sur-le-champ. Il s'était déjà levé pour aller avec son ami, ne voulant pas rester seul avec Hermione. De quoi accentuer la gêne qu'il éprouvait déjà!  
  
Harry marcha d'un pas rapide. Les rideaux des fenêtres et les cadres passaient à ses côtés comme s'il n'y en avait presque pas. Il suivait les corridors machinalement, sans trop savoir où il pourrait trouver Sirius à une heure aussi tardive. Il était presque 11h00 du soir maintenant. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, et se rappela qu'il pouvait avoir des ennuis si jamais un professeur... -Bonsoir Harry, dit Dumbledore d'une voix ensommeilée. -B... Bonsoir, professeur, balbutia-t-il. -Tu n'es pas encore couché? -Non! Je cherchais Sirius, dit-il précipitament. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu? Dumbledore prit un air pensif pendant quelques instants, puis revint à sa position initiale. -Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais viens donc dans mon bureau, Harry... dit Dumbledore en le prenant par l'épaule. Harry le suivit sans dire un mot, mais il trouvait étrange que Dumbledore le fasse venir dans son bureau à une heure aussi tardive. Normalement, il lui aurait simplement dit où se trouvait son parrain, puis l'aurait laissé partir. Le directeur semblait aussi plus vieux qu'à l'ordinaire. On aurait dit qu'il avait vieillit en une journée. Pourtant, quand il l'avait vu le matin, il semblait en pleine forme. Il l'avait vu discuter avec le Professeure Sinistra, puis il semblait plein de fougue! Peu importe. Il suivit le professeur jusqu'à son bureau, puis entra. -Je t'en prie, assied-toi. -Merciiiiiiiiiii, dit Harry dans un baillement. Désolé professeur. -Il n'y à pas de mal! dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Dumbledore alla s'assoir derrière son bureau, puis attira sa pensine vers lui. Il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche, puis retira une pensée de sa tête pour la mettre dans la pensine. Harry mit du temps à se rendre compte, que la baguette que tenait le directeur, était semblable à la sienne. La seule personne ayant une baguette qui soit identique à celle de Harry soit... -Voldemort... -Ah! Tu m'as reconnu, alors! "Dumbledore" commença peu à peu à reprendre l'apparence de Voldemort. -Mais où est Dumbledore alors? demanda Harry en essayant de regarder derrière le bureau. Voldemort de répondit rien. Il déposa sa baguette sur le bureau, puis alla replacer la pensine où il l'avait prise, ce qui surpris légèrement Harry. Il referma le placard, puis revint s'assoir derrière le bureau. -Tu sais Harry, ce n'est pas tous les jours, que je suis patient. -Tant mieux, moi je ne le suis jamais! dit-il en essayant de prendre la baguette. -Jamais tu ne réussiras à me vaincre, même si tu es plus puissant que moi. Harry reprit place dans son fauteuil, puis regarda Lord Voldemort se résigner sur son sort pendant un long moment avant de briser le silence. -Que voulez-vous de moi? demanda-t-il enfin. -Que tu me rejoignes, Harry. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu! Plus Harry y pensait, plus il se disait que c'était ce qui serait le mieux pour lui, et pour la sécurité des gens qu'ils aiment. -Tu sais Harry, ce n'est pas seulement une vie de meurtrier ou de Mage Noir que je mene, Oh non! Il y à bien plus que ça! -Comme quoi? demanda Harry, de plus en plus intéressé... -Ah, ça mon cher Harry, c'est quelque chose que l'ont doit découvrir à ses propres dépends. Le jeune sorcier se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Devait-il le faire pour le bien de ses amis? Ou seulement pour se venger de Dumbledore? Ou bien pour les deux? -Regarde Harry, je vais te montrer quelque chose, dit Voldemort en s'approchant d'un petit miroir accroché au mur en haut des escaliers. -Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Harry fasciné. -C'est Le Miroir de Vérité. Tu peux lui demander ce que tu veux, il ne te mentira jamais. Harry le fixait avec un regard envieux. Il avait tellement de questions, qu'il ne croyait pas avoir le temps de les poser en une soirée. Il s'approcha encore plus du miroir, puis le caressa d'une main. Une pincée d'étincelles sortirent de l'étoile qui était sur la bordure du miroir. Harry recula, puis regarda Voldemort avec un regard reconnaissant. -Vas-y, Harry. Demande-lui ce que tu veux, dit-il dans un ton de confiance. Harry avait beau se dire que ce n'était qu'un mirroir, mais l'envie de poser ses questions était plus forte que lui. Il ne maîtrisait plus ses pulsions, et demanda une question: -Est-ce que Dumbledore me ment encore? risqua-t-il. -Très bonne question, dit Voldemort. Une fumée noir-grise apparue dans le mirroir, puis se dissipa, puis se fut le tour d'une lumière aveuglante. Harry resta là, sans bouger. Il approchait toujours son nez un peu plus du mirroir. Il se rappela que l'année dernière, il avait vécu un moment semblable avec Voldemort. À l'exception que c'était avec la Pensine de Dumbledore. Il se rappela aussi que Voldemort en avait profité pour mettre la Marque Des Ténèbres sur son bras. -Qu'est-ce qu'il tient dans sa main? demanda Harry en montrant un objet qui scintillait drôlement. -Le Talisman enchanté, Harry. Puis le mirroir se remplit de fumée noir-grise à nouveau puis redevint vierge. Harry recula puis poussa une sorte de gémissement. Il tourna en rond pendant un bon moment, assez pour ne pas se rendre compte que Lord Voldemort était retourné s'assoir au bureau de Dumbledore. Harry ne pouvait croire que tout ce qu'il avait appris, tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent, n'avait été que mensonges. -Si tu viens avec moi, dit Voldemort en caressant sa baguette, tu pourras faire confiance à quelqu'un. -Qui? demanda Harry, interessé par la proposition. -Moi, bien sur! dit Voldemort en se levant. Il pointa sa baguette sur Harry, puis le paralisa au mur. Harry ne bougeait pas, il pensait qu'il avait seulement envi d'aller dormir. Puis soudainement, il se rappela qu'il n'avait plus mal à sa cicatrice quand Voldemort était à proximité. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir pourquoi. -Voldemort, avant que vous ne fassiez quoi que ce soit, j'aurais une autre question, dit Harry avec une voix étouffée. -Quelle est-elle? demanda-t-il impatient. -Pourquoi est-ce que ma cicatrice ne me fait plus mal quand vous êtes près de moi? Voldemort relâcha son étreinte, puis regarda Harry avec un sourire amusé. Il attendait cette question et sa se voyait dans son regard. Il se tourna, puis commença à marcher vers la porte. Rendu à mi-chemin, il se retourna brusquement, puis éclata d'un rire sur- aigüe. -Je croyais que tu l'aurais déjà deviné... -Eh! bien non! Pourquoi? Dites-le moi, dit-il d'un ton ferme. -Eh! bien mon cher Harry, as-tu remarqué, que depuis le début de l'année scolaire, tu n'es pas toujours toi-même, tu as des sautes d'humeure et aussi, que tu ne peux absolument pas résister à tes tentations ou à tes pulsions? Harry ne répondit pas, mais se mit à réfléchir. Il était vrai qu'il avait fait beaucoup de chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire, mais qu'il ne fut jamais capable de s'en empêcher. -Oui, c'est vrai. -Eh! bien Harry, tu as ton marionnetiste devant toi, dit Voldemort sur un ton encore plus sombre qu'à son habitude. -Quoi?! demanda Harry sans comprendre. -Je te contrôle, Harry. Je te fais faire ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux, c'est que tu découvre le Talisman, pour enfin te rendre compte que ton vrai côté, est le miens. Puis il partit. Harry croyait qu'il allait le changer en Mangemort le soir-même. Mais il le laissa partir. Il resta un bon moment dans le bureau, seul, à méditer sur cette conversation. Jamais il n'avait appris autant de chose en une seule nuit. Il regarda l'heure, puis l'horloge Grand-Père de Dumbledore indiquait 3h30 du matin. Soudainement, une éclaire frappa Harry: -Où est Dumbledore? chuchota-t-il.  
  
8  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry était endormit sur le bureau du directeur. Quand il se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait absolument rien à faire là, puis se leva en vitesse pour retourner dans son dortoir et se changer pour aller manger. Juste comme il allait sortir, une voix derrière lui l'en empêcha. Harry se retourna avec précaution de peur que se soit Dumbledore. Mais en se retournant, il vit Fumseck sur son perchoire. -Ah, c'est toi Fumseck, dit Harry avec soulagement. -Bonjour Harry. Ne part pas, reste un peu, nous allons parler de ta soirée d'hier. Harry se demanda si Fumseck ne savait pas quelque chose à propos de Voldemort. Il alla se rassoir où il avait été étendu, puis se retourna vers l'oiseau. -Alors Harry, comment as-tu trouvé les réponses à tes questions? -Assez vague. Vol... je veux dire... on ne m'a pas très bien répondu. -Voldemort n'était pas ici hier, Harry, dit Fumseck en prennant la forme de Godric. -Mais oui! Je veux dire... Je l'ai vu avec la même baguette que moi et reprendre sa forme! Il avait prit du Polynectar pour avoir l'apparence de Dumbledore, mais je l'ai vu reprendre sa forme... dit Harry perplexe. -Réfléchit Harry, tu ne penses pas que si Voldemort avait vraiment été ici hier soir, il ne t'aurais pas épargné. Il t'aurait soit emmené avec lui ou transformé en Mangemort. Harry n'avait jamais vu la chose sous cet angle. Mais plus il y pensait, plus l'idée lui semblait possible. Dumbledore était le sorcier le plus puissant, plus encore que Voldemort. Il était bien capable de prendre sa forme pour se faire passer pour lui. Harry eut soudain une bouffée de colère qui s'empara de lui. Se fut plus fort que lui, il se transforma en Gryffon, puis sortit du bureau. Dumbledore était bien malin. Il faisait croire ce qu'il voulait à Harry seulement pour l'avoir. En sortant du bureau, il vit plusieurs étudiants le regarder bizarrement. (il était toujours sous sa forme de Gryffon) Puis il s'envola vers le parc. Quand, il volait, on aurait dit que tout sortait de son esprit. C'était comme s'il était sur son Éclair de Feu2. Il se sentait libre. Il alla atterrir près du lac, puis repris sa forme. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il se sentait si seul. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il aurait tellement aimé que ses parents soient là, pour le soutenir. Si seulement Voldemort ne les avaient pas tués, il aurait pu leur écrire. Il aurait été un élève comme les autres, qui avait seulement besoin de se soucier des examens et des cours de Potions! Sans prévenir, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent derrière lui. -Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda Hermione en s'assoyant à ses côtés. -Je réfléchit, dit-il fermement. -Harry, ça te dirais d'aller voir Hagrid? proposa Ron en prenant place à côté d'Hermione. Puisqu'on y est! -Non, dit-il encore plus fermement en se levant. Il se précipita vers le chateau, laissant Ron et Hermione seuls. Ron se retourna vers Hermione, puis haussa les épaules en lui disant quelque chose à l'oreille: -On lui dira plus tard! ------ Harry entra dans le chateau en courant, puis tomba sur son parrain. Il était dans un tel état de rage, qu'il n'avait pas besoin en plus de voir une personne qui avait contribué au mensonge de Dumbledore! -Harry! Je voulais justement te parler au sujet du... -NON! cria Harry. Ça suffit! J'en ai assez des mensonges et des cachotteries! Je veux tout savoir sur le Talisman enchanté! Sirius le regarda bouche-bé. -Harry, je m'en allais te dire, que je voulais justement t'en parler. J'ai eu une discution avec le professeur Dumbledore, puis il m'a affirmé que tu devais tout savoir. Harry se calma soudainement. Prit plusieurs respirations, puis suivit son oncle dans une salle de classe vide. Il reconnu immédiatement la salle où s'était trouvé un jour le miroir du Risèd. Il l'avait trouvé par innadvertance lors de sa première année d'étude. Mais cette trouvaille lui fut bénéfique à la fin de l'année scolaire! Sirius fit apparaitre deux grands sofas, puis proposa à son neveu de s'installer sur l'un d'eux. -Nous serons mieux, n'est-ce pas? -Oui, avoua Harry. Toute trace de colère ou de rage quitta Harry. Il se sentait mieux, depuis qu'il avait vu son parrain. En dehors des cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, il ne l'avait presque pas vu depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Il était content que ce soit lui qui veule lui avouer tout ce qu'il savait sur le Talisman. Mais Harry voulu savoir plus que ça. Il avait un tas de questions qui restaient sans réponses, mais il préféra se taire et écouter son oncle. -Alors, Harry. Que veux-tu savoir sur le Talisman? demanda Sirius. -Mais... Je croyais que c'était toi qui devait me donner des renseignements! s'apostropha Harry. -Non, je te donnerai réponse aux questions que tu me posera. Harry se mit à réfléchir. Il savait que le Talisman pouvait lui être dangereux, mais pourquoi? À quoi servait le Talisman en réalité? -Pourquoi ce Talisman peut m'être dangereux? -Harry, ce Talisman renferme des pouvoirs, tu n'as pas idée quels genre d'horreur on peut y trouver en matière de Magie Noire. C'est Voldemort qui avait créé ce Talisman à l'époque. Il voulait trouver un sorcier. Un sorcier qui serait presque identique à lui. -Donc moi? en déduit Harry. -Exactement! répondit Black. Dans ce Talisman, il à inséré une partie de ses pouvoirs. Il voulait le donner au sorcier qu'il jugerait digne d'être son adjoint, même son successeur. -Mais Voldemort ne cherchait pas l'immortalité? dit Harry sans comprendre un traître mot de ce que lui disait son parrain. -Oui. Mais il sait qu'il devra mourire un jour ou l'autre. Et même mort, il ne supporterait jamais que le monde l'oublie. Alors, il voulait continuer à répandre la terreur, par l'intermédiaire d'un sorcier qui serait sa réplique conforme. Harry se mit à penser à tout ce que venait de lui dire Sirius. Était-il vraiment ce sorcier que cherchait Voldemort? Pourquoi Voldemort s'acharnait sur lui? -Alors, si je comprends bien, vous ne voulez pas que j'entre en possession du Talisman, seulement parce que vous ne voulez pas que j'aille du côté de Voldemort? demanda-t-il. -C'est exacte, Harry. Tu comprends vite! Harry eut un sourire léger, puis le perdit instantanément. -Comment le Talisman est-il arrivé à Poudlard? -C'est Voldemort lui-même, qui l'a envoyé, répondit simplement Sirius. Il voulait que tu tombes en possession du Talisman, pour avoir encore plus le contrôle sur toi. -Oui mais, pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore c'est fait passer pour Voldemort la nuit dernière? Sirius ne répondit rien, puis le regarda, complètement ahurit. -Veux-tu bien me répèter ça? demanda-t-il incrédule. -Dumbledore, il s'est fait passer pour Voldemort la nuit dernière. J'ai eu une longue discution avec lui. Il me donnait des arguments pour aller du côté de Voldemort. -Pourquoi Dumbledore aurait fait ça? chuchota Sirius en se posant la main sur le menton. Harry, qui l'avait entendu, haussa les épaule en lui disant qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, mais qu'il aimerait bien le savoir! Sirius contniua de réfléchire, assis sur son fauteuil. Harry se dit qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il voulait parler avec ses amis. Il avait été méchant avec eux, ces derniers temps et il s'en voulait. Il ne demanda pas à son parrain s'il pouvait partir, il lui dit simplement qu'il allait le laisser. -Je retourne à la salle commune, dit-il en se levant et en montrant la porte. -Oui, oui. J'irai te voir plus tard, Harry, répondit Sirius sans même lever la tête. ----- Harry lui dit au revoir, puis quitta la pièce. En sortant dans le corridor, il vit l'équipe des Serpentard s'entrainer sur le terrain de Quidditch. Enfin, peut-être qu'ils faisaient seulement faire une partie pour le plaisir, mais ce n'était pas leur style! Harry commença à se dire qu'il avait hâte que la saison de Quidditch commence. Il allait enfin pouvoir humilier Malfoy un peu, en le battant. Il eut un sourire, en pensant à la raclée qu'il allait lui foutre à la prochaine partie qu'il jouerait contre les Serpentards. Il marchait machinalement vers la salle commune, puis commençait à penser qu'il faudrait bientôt qu'il établisse un plan pour les pratiques. En arrivant dans le couloir où se trouvait la salle commune, il vit Fred Weasley sortir par la tableau de la Grosse Dame. Il se précipita vers Harry, un sourire fendu jusqu'aux lèvres. -Harry! s'écria-t-il. Tu ne devineras jamais quoi?! -Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire, dit Harry impatient de savoir. -McGonagale est venue nous voir, puis la saison de Quidditch commence dans deux semaines! Harry sauta de joie. -La première joute est Gryffondor contre Pouffsoufle. -On va les battre à pleine couture! -Il faut absolument que j'aille voir Angelina et Alicia! dit Fred sur un ton surexité. Harry était content, il allait enfin pouvoir se changer les idées en volant sur son balai. Cela lui procurait un tel plaisir! Il se retourna, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, puis regarda la Grosse Dame, qui lui souhaita de gagner la saison de Quidditch. -Merci! s'exclama Harry. Fariboles! -Mais avec plaisir, dit la Grosse Dame. Il entra dans la salle commune, et alla trouver Ron, qui était en pleine conversation avec Hermione, seuls dans un coin. Il prit une chaise à leur côté, puis demanda à Ron s'il voulait toujours aller voir Hagrid. Il se recula un peu, puis remarqua que Ron et Hermione étaient très près l'un de l'autre. Il les regarda, puis Hermione lui demanda ce qui se passait. Harry ne répondit pas, mais avait compris ce qui se passait entre Ron et Hermione. ----- -Non, ne dit rien! dit Ron. -Je voulais simplement t'annoncer, que la prochaine partie de Quidditch à lieu dans deux semaines, et que c'est nous, contre les Pouffsoufle! Ron avait les yeux équarquillés. Il avait très hâte de jouer sa première partie. Il regarda Hermione pendant un moment, lui donna un baisé sur la joue, puis répondit à la question que Harry avait posé un peu plus tôt, lors de son arrivée. -Oui, je veux bien aller voir Hagrid! dit-il dans un ricanement qui sonnait faux.  
  
9  
  
-Je me doutais bien de quelque chose, dit Remus à Sirius. -Eh! bien, nous n'avons pas assez ouvert l'oeil pour le remarquer avant, dit-il d'un air sombre. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était Rachel Warren. -J'ai une mauvais nouvelle... -Quoi? Parle! s'exclama Remus qui était de plus en plus impatient depuis l'arrivée de Sirius dans son bureau. -Sonia... Sonia Faucett... Tuée... Par Voldemort... Remus tomba raide assis sur la chaise derrière son bureau. Sirius mit son visage dans ses mains, puis pria le ciel d'arrêter Voldemort. -Qu'allons-nous faire? Je veux dire, pour Dumbledore? demanda soudainement Warren. ------ -Vous êtes au courant? demanda vivement Lupin. -Bien sur! Qui ne l'était pas? dit-elle. -Eh! bien nous, jusqu'à cet instant présent. Sirius s'excusa et dit qu'il avait un cours à préparer pour le lendemain et les laissa. -Black, je vais m'occupé de Dumbledore pour cette semaine, je vous confie l'entière responsabilité des cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Sirius était heureux. Jamais il n'avait eu l'entière responsabilité de la salle de classe. Il avait toujours été supervisé par le professeur Lupin depuis l'an dernier. Il se sentait un peu supérieur, comme remonté en arrivant dans son bureau. Il commença à préparer les cours sur-le-champ.  
  
La semaine qui suivit l'annonce de la prochaine partie de Quidditch fut très éprouvante et éreintante pour l'équipe des Gryffondor. Le froid commençait à s'installer plus tôt, et quand l'équipe revenait d'une pratique tardive, Harry n'était pas fâché de retrouver la chaleur de la salle commune. Hermione les attendaient presque toujours. Ce soir-là, elle n'était pas là. Ron et Harry ne s'en soucièrent guère. Elle devait être partie dormir. Harry et Ron en firent de même. -Tu sais quoi Ron? Demanda Harry en enlevant sa robe de Quidditch. -Non! dit Ron en faisant de même. -Je crois que nous allons gagner cette première partie ! dit-il d'un ton confiant. Ron ne répondit pas mais lui fit un signe de tête approbateur avant de tirer sur le rideau de son baldaquin. Harry lui souhaita bonne nuit, mais Ron ronflait déjà. Il alla sur le bord de sa fenêtre pour prendre un verre d'eau dans la cruche qui était là. Il s'approcha encore plus de la fenêtre pour contempler la pleine lune. Sur le coup, il ne crut pas ce qu'il vit. Il remit ses lunettes, puis regarda à nouveau. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux! C'était Voldemort qui s'avançait sur la pelouse du Parc en compagnie des Mangemorts. Il devait bien y en avoir une dixaine avec lui. Harry aurait voulu aller dire à quelqu'un ce qui se passait, mais il en était incapable. Ce spectacle éveillait tant de questions dans son esprit. Voldemort avançait comme s'il avait été sur un nuage. Sa cape volait derrière lui tel un volute de fumée noire. Harry se secoua la tête, puis décida d'aller réveiller Ron. Il essaya de le brasser, de le réveiller, mais sans succès. Il retourna à la fenêtre pour voir où en était Voldemort. Il le vit soudainement entrer dans le château. Horrifié, Harry recula de 2 ou 3 pas, puis tomba à la renverse. Sa vision se brouilla, puis il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur Voldemort et deux Mangemorts. puis plus rien.  
  
-Ronald Weasley ! s'écria le professeur McGonagale à la fin du cours de métamorphose par-dessus le tumulte des voix. Ron se retourna puis lança un regard anxieux à Dean et Neville, puis alla voir le professeur. -Voulez-vous bien me dire où se trouve Potter ? dit-elle d'une voix sonore. Ron sursauta puis haussa les épaules. Le professeur lui lançait des éclairs. Il raconta alors le retour de la pratique de Quidditch de la veille. -Et puis. je me suis endormit tout de suite. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me placer, quand il me parlait, j'avais la vision embrouillée, puis je me suis endormit avant qu'il m'ai dit Bonne nuit, dit Ron d'un souffle. McDonagale approuva d'un signe de tête comme si elle savait de quoi il s'était agis. -Vous ne l'avez pas vu ce matin ? demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête. -Non! Je me suis même réveillé en retard! Quand j'ai ouvert les rideaux de mon baldaquin, il avait déjà fait son lit. -Ou bien il ne l'avait pas défait. chuchota le professeur pour que personne ne l'entende. -Quoi? -Non. Rien Weasley. Cela indiqua à Ron que le questionnaire était terminé et qu'il devait partir. Soudain, Neville émit un commentaire, comme une révélation. Il tremblait, mais ne pu s'empêcher de le dire : -Où est Hermione ? dit-il en regardant Ron. McGonagale se leva, puis regarda se qui se passait. Ron lui, équarquilla les yeux. C'était vrai! Elle était sa petite amie, et il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle n'était pas présente au cours de Métamorphose. Il se mit soudainement à paniquer. Minerva, qui avait remarqué la soudaine anxiété de Ron, ajouta précipitament : -Allons! Ne paniquez pas, dit-elle d'une voix presque aussi tremblante que celle de Ron. Je vais aller voir le directeur, il saura quoi faire avec ça. Elle leur fit signe qu'il était temps qu'ils retournent dans leur salle commune. Ils sortirent donc de la salle de classe, et prirent la direction de la tour des Gryffondor. Une fois dans la salle commune, tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. Seamus, qui avait entendu l'agitation du dortoir, descendit les rejoindre. Ron semblait atterré. Perdre son meilleur ami et sa copine dans la même journée! -Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron. Ils vont les retrouver, dit Neville d'une voix tremblante, pas très rassurante. -En plus, il y à la partie de Quidditch dans deux jours ! se résigna Ron, en enfouissant son visage dans une main.  
  
10  
  
Harry mit du temps à se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas au château mais bien étendu sur le lit de la chambre de la Cabane Hurlante. Il avait une douleur atroce dans le cou. Il se releva avec précaution, puis remarqua qu'Hermione aussi était là. Elle était assise par terre, contre le mur, la tête pendante sur l'épaule. -Hermione ! s'écria-t-il en essayant d'aller la voir, mais sans succès. Il ne pouvait plus bouger ses jambes. Il se résigna à rester assis contre le dos du lit, à essayer de réveiller son amie. Mais elle restait de glace. Au fait, pourquoi étaient-ils dans la Cabane Hurlante ? De temps en temps, il essayait de bouger ses jambes. Au bout d'une heure d'efforts, il réussi à en bouger une. Il la pliait et la dépliait à loisir. Mais il avait hâte que quelqu'un les trouve ! Sa position était très inconfortable. Surtout avec son mal de jambe. Après plusieurs autres efforts conjugués, il réussi à faire bouger l'autre jambe aussi bien. Il resta assis au dos du lit pendant encore un bon moment avant qu'Hermione ne se réveille. -.Ha.Harry ? -Hermione ! Enfin tu es réveillée. -Où sommes-nous ? dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. -Dans la Cabane Hurlante, dit Harry en l'aidant à se relever. Hermione regarda partout autour d'elle, puis se massa le front. -J'ai un de ces mal de tête ! dit-elle. -Oui, moi aussi. Mais, j'ai d'avantage mal au bras, dit Harry en relevant la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Hermione, qui ne regardait pas, demanda pourquoi. Mais Harry ne répondit rien. Il rabaissa sa manche, puis Hermione releva la tête. -Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il à ton bras ? demanda-t-elle un peu sèchement. -Non rien, ce doit être mes muscles, dit Harry d'un air absent. Hermione lui demanda de partir, mais Harry ne voulu rien savoir. On aurait dit qu'il voulait attendre quelque chose, où quelqu'un.  
  
Ron lui, était de plus en plus inquièt. La journée allait bientôt se terminer, puis Hermione et Harry n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Il alla donc seul à son cours de Botanique. Neville était aussi nerveux que lui : il ne répondit à aucunes des questions du professeur. Pourtant, la Botanique étant la matière (la seule) dans laquelle Neville ai jamais été doué ! -Je trouve bizarre, émit Ron à Seamus et Dean à la fin du cours- Neville était resté avec le professeur Chourave, que McGonagale se soit rendu compte de l'absence de Harry, mais pas de celle de Hermione. -C'est vrai, ajouta Seamus. Normalement, on remarque la personne qui répond aux questions! Dit-il dans un rire. Ce qui ne fit pas pour autant perdre la mou qui était suspendue au visage de Ron depuis le matin. -Moi qui ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas là. -Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron. Je te dis que Dumbledore à ça entre les mains. Ils continuèrent leur marche vers le château, puis montèrent les marches. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore parlait avec McGonagale et Hermione. Au début, Ron n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il abandonna Seamus et Dean puis partit en courant vers la table des professeurs. Les élèves qui prenaient leur repas se retournèrent au bruit de ses pas. Quand il arriva à la table, il du prendre appui sur la table pour stopper l'élan qu'il avait prit en courant. -Hermione ! dit-il en la prenant par l'épaule. -Ronald Weasley ! Je vous demanderais d'aller attendre à la table des Gryffondor, dit Dumbledore d'une voix glaçiale. Hermione elle, ne le regarda pas, elle semblait dans une bulle. Elle restait droite, devant la table, puis regardait le sol. Elle donnait l'impression d'être cruelle. Ron regarda le professeur McGonagale, puis alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Seamus et de Dean. Neville arriva peu après, puis fit remarquer qu'Hermione était de retour. -Je sais, dit sèchement Ron. -Il s'est fait revirer de bord par Dumbledore. chuchota Lee, le meilleur ami des jumeaux, qui avait tout vu. -Merci Lee ! cria Ron en prenant le chemin de la sortie.  
  
Harry était toujours assis sur le lit. Il attendait toujours depuis qu'Hermione était partie. Il regarda sa montre. Sans se rappeler qu'elle était brisée depuis la deuxième épreuve lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, en quatrième année. Il soupira, puis soudainement, il entendit des pas dans les escaliers. Harry commença à avoir un peu peur. Il savait qui allait arriver, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire de lui. Comme il l'avait cru, Voldemort entra dans la pièce, tenant un petit sac. Il avait une forme ronde, cousu dans le même matériel que les sacs de pommes de terres que Harry avait un jour vu dans les cuisines de Poudlard. -Je suis fier que tu m'ai attendu, jeune Harry, dit-il de sa voix glaçiale. -Je voulais savoir ce que vous me vouliez. Harry le regardait marcher, de long en large dans la pièce. Voldemort avait aussi apporté un Mangemort, puis une robe de sorcier vaporeuse, noire. Il déposa le tout sur un fauteuil en face du foyer, puis se retourna pour regarder Harry. Il s'approcha de lui, prit son bras et souleva la manche. -Je vois que MsGonagale à bien fait le travail. -Quoi? Dit Harry abassourdit. -Eh! Oui Harry. McGonagale et un de mes Mangemorts. C'est en fait le père de Goyle. Je lui ai fait prendre du Polynectar pour qu'il puisse assurer les cours de Métamorphose. -Pour quelle raison? Demanda Harry qui trouvait l'idée un peu farfelue. -C'est lui qui est allé vous chercher toi et Hermione. Elle, elle m'a servit à berner Dumbledore et la vraie McGonagale. Harry était fatigué et aurait voulu tomber. Mais le peu de force qui lui restait lui disaient de rester debout. Il fit simplement reculer pour aller prendre appui sur le lit à baldaquin qui était au centre de la pièce. -Et. Tout ça, c'est quoi? Demanda avidement Harry. -Ah! Harry. Le sac, contient la source de mon pouvoir. La robe de sorcier, c'est pour toi. Et le Mangemort, je voulais simplement le punir. -Pour quelle raison? -Il n'a pas fait son travail comme il le devait, dit-il en se tournant vers le Mangemort qui réprima une grimace. Harry, incapable de se tenir debout une minute de plus, reprit place sur le lit, puis s'appuya sur le dos du lit encore une fois. Voldemort ordonna au Mangemort de s'agenouiller devant lui, ce qu'il fit. Il lança un regard implorant à Harry, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Au contraire, il semblait prendre plaisir au moment. -Le grand Harry Potter devrait aider une personne dans le besoin ! pleurnicha le Mangemort. -Voyont, Goyle. Ce n'est pas une chose à faire devant un jeune garçon, dit Voldemort en levant sa baguette. Harry resta bouche-bé, c'était le père de Goyle. Celui qui avait prit la place de McGonagale pendant une journée. Soudainement, il se mit à la place de Goyle si jamais Voldemort le tuait. Il savait ce que c'était que de perdre ses parents. Il ne souhaitait cette peine à personne, même pas à Malfoy. -Voldemort ! cria Harry sans même s'en rendre compte. -Pardon ? demanda-t-il, en se retournant, la baguette levée. Le Mangemort avait le bras par-dessus son visage pour se protéger. Il le baissa pour mieux voir Harry, qui était encore assis au dos du lit. Il avait simplement levé la main pour dire à Voldemort de le laisser. -Si tu le dis Harry, je vais le laisser partir. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi qui me le demande. Goyle remercia son maître, embrassa les pans de sa robe, puis se releva, en disant du bout des lèvres, " merci " à Harry. Il sortit de la pièce, laissant Harry et Voldemort seuls. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vint s'asseoir sur le bout du lit, puis regarda Harry pendant un long moment. Puis, Harry se décida à lui demander de lui montrer ce qu'il y avait dans le petit sac de toile. -Tu sais Harry, nous ne sommes pas pressés, nous avons la vie devant nous ! dit-il en souriant, montrant ses dents émaciées. Harry fit la grimace, puis répondit : -Ah, oui c'est vrai. Sirius m'avait parlé... Il ne dit pas sa phrase entièrement, se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire. Voldemort ne devait pas être au courant de ce que lui avait dit son oncle sur le Talisman. Il se plaqua la main sur la bouche, mais Voldemort en avait déjà assez entendu pour savoir qu'Harry était au courant, avant que lui-même ne le lui dire un peu auparavant. -Continu... dit-il d'une voix rauque. -Non, ce n'est pas important. Voldemort s'approcha de Harry, puis sortit sa baguette magique. Il prit un flacon, puis y fit apparaitre un liquide très lucide. Harry sut sans plus y penser que c'était un sérum de vérité. Il pensait à Sirius. Si jamais il disait à Voldemort ce que Sirius lui avait dit, il pouvait être sur de ne plus jamais revoir son parrain!  
  
Ron était dans la salle commune avec Hermione. Elle ne disait pas un mot et essayait de se concentrer sur son travail d'Arithmancie. Ron lui, faisait son devoir de Divination. Ce n'était pas aussi amusant qu'avec Harry. Néanmoins, il essaya de donner un baiser à sa copine, mais celle-ci se recula. Ron parrut un peu triste. Elle ne disait toujours rien. -Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit, McGonagale? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. -Rien d'important, répondit-elle en cherchant dans son manuel. Elle regarda sa montre, puis commença à ranger ses choses. Elle se leva, monta au dortoir, puis redescendit une dixaine de minutes plus tard. -Je dois y aller. On m'attend, dit-elle en lui donnant un léger baiser sur la bouche. -Quoi?! À cette heure-là? demanda Ron, intrigué. Je viens avec toi! -NON! Tu dois rester ici. Ron repris place sur sa chaise, résigné. Il la regarda partir avec une moue. Il se demandait bien où elle s'en allait ainsi à. minuit le soir!  
  
11  
  
Voldemort regardait toujours Harry avec cet air abassourdit. Il se leva, puis se mit à marcher autour du fauteuil qui était devant le foyer. Harry voyait bien qu'il bouillonnait d'une certaine rage. Il se recula encore un peu plus sur le lit, de peur que Voldemort ne lui saute dessus. Il savait bien que Voldemort n'allait pas le tuer, il avait besoin de lui! Soudainement, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retourna, puis fixa Harry pensivement pendant un long moment. Un trop long moment même, se disait Harry. Il se demandait si Ron et les professeurs avaient remarqué sa disparition? Peut-être pas. Il devait bien être dans la Cabane Hurlante depuis 2-3 jours. Personne n'était venu le chercher. Il entendit des pas. « Ils m'ont oublié. » Ils se rapprochaient des escaliers. « Ils ne viendront jamais me chercher! » Les pas montaient l'escalier. « Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas remarqué? » La porte s'ouvirt enfin sur Hermione. -Hermione! S'écria Harry. -Maître, j'ai trouvé les renseignements que vous m'avez demandés, dit Hermione d'un ton glaçial. Harry la regarda passer devant son lit la bouche grande ouverte. Les yeux ronds. Et le c?ur qui battait la chamade. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa meilleure amie, celle qui défendaient les Elfes de maison deux ans auparavant, celle qui l'aidait à passer les épreuves du Tournoi de Trois Sorciers deux ans auparavant. Mangemort. Hermione alla rejoindre Voldemort, se mit à genou devant lui, puis lui tendit un paquet. Harry n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qu'il contenait. Voldemort se retourna, puis murmura quelque chose à Harry : -Je reviens dans une dixaine de minutes. reste bien sage! Dit-il avec un léger sourire. Nagini, son serpent, le suivit hors de la pièce. -Hermione! Tu as idée dans ce dont tu t'es embarqué? Dit-il en s'approchant un peu d'elle. Il avait toujours un peu mal aux jambes, Voldemort l'ayant Stupéfixé. Il s'avança un peu sur le lit. Hermione se retourna lentement, puis lui lança un regard implorant. Comment si elle avait besoin d'aide. Mais Harry ne comprenait pas. Elle mit son doigt sur sa bouche, puis regarda vers la porte et écouta. Harry compris enfin qu'elle voulait attendre que Voldemort soit loin pour lui dire quelque chose. -Harry, chuchota Hermione. Je suis espionne pour Dumbledore. -Quoi?! S'exclama Harry, désarçonné. -Tu te rappel quand Voldemort ma mit la Marque des Ténèbres? -Non, il m'avait endormit! -Bon, eh bien c'est simplement parce que Dumbledore et McGonagale m'ont demandé de m'infiltré, car Voldemort croira que je peux t'avoir facilement apres. Harry ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas réellement du côté de Voldemort. Il lui fit un sourire, puis lui indiqua clairement qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser avoir par lui! Il lui fit signe qu'il allait partir. Il se leva, puis s'en alla en direction de la porte. En arrivant devant, Hermione lui souhaita bonne chance et Harry en fit de même. Il regarda si Voldemort n'était pas dans les environs, puis se transforma en Gryffon. Ainsi, il ira plus vite pour sortir de la Cabane Hurlante.  
  
Lupin était assis dans son bureau avec Sirius. Ils semblaient tous deux un peu désarçonnés. Lupin se leva et commença à faire le tour du bureau. Sirius lui, avait toujours la tête penchée, puis essayait de réfléchir à une solution. -Nous ne pouvons pas arriver dans son bureau comme ça! Il va se poser trop de questions. émit soudainement Lupin. -Tu as raison. Il ne faut pas non plus qu'il sache que nous commes au courant, dit Sirius, qui avait enfin relever la tête pour regarder son confrère en face. -Au courant de quoi au juste? Nous ne savons même pas la moitié de ce que Dumbledore nous cache, dit-il en se retournant. -Je sais. Mais, avant de ce soucier de cela, je crois que nous devrions aller à la recherche de Harry! Dit Sirius en se levant, montrant la porte. Lupin approuva d'un simple signe de tête, puis le suivit vers la porte. En l'ouvrant, ils apperçurent Harry, à bout de souffle, sur le pas de la porte. -Harry?! Mais où étais-tu passé?! Demanda son parrain. -Laissez-le respirer bon sens! C'était Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver derrière Harry. Lupin regarda Sirius, qui prit Harry par le bras et l'entraina dans le bureau de Remus. Dumbledore entra à son tour, puis alla prendre place sur une chaise en face du bureau. Il regarda un peu partout. Personne ne parlait. On entendait seulement Harry qui essayait de reprendre son souffle. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, même Harry regardait un peu partout sans trop savoir quoi dire. Il regarda Dumbledore qui semblait un peu mal à l'aise. Jamais Harry ne l'avait vu ainsi. On aurait dit qu'il avait prit 10 ans et qu'il ne savait plus très bien où il était. C'est Remus qui parla le premier : -Harry, tu devrais retourner dans la salle commune maintenant. Il est temps que tu dormes. Il était vrai que Harry n'avait pas dormi beaucoup pendant les 2 derniers jours. -Si je ne me trompe pas, tu as une partie de Quidditch demain en fin d'après-midi? Demanda Lupin en fronçant les sourcis. -Oui, c'est bien ça, répondit Harry, qui ne s'en rappelait plus lui- même. -Bonne chance alors! Dit Sirius d'un ton un peu plus joyeux que Dumbledore et Lupin. Dumbledore resta silencieux, lui qui lui souhaitait toujours bonne chance à la veille d'un match. Remus, lui adressa un léger clin d'?il. Harry leur souhaita bonne nuit, puis sortit de la pièce. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire cinq pas, qu'il entendit le son d'une détonation dans le bureau de Remus. Harry se demanda une fraction de seconde s'il devait aller voir. Il resta en plan pendant encore une minute. Il n'entendait plus rien. S'il restait là, soit qu'un professeur allait le prendre et lui donner une retenue, soit qu'ils allaient tous sortirent du bureau. Il décida de refrapper. Il n'entendait aucun son à l'intérieur. Même pas une mouche! Il se demanda un instant s'ils ne s'étaient pas tous volatilisés. Devait-il entrer tout de même? Il reste là, à regarder la poigné de la porte. Soudainement, un bruit mat se fit entendre, puis il tourna la poignée et entra. Ce qu'il vit le glaça sur place. Remus avait la baguette levée, debout sur une des deux chaises qui étaient devant le bureau, Sirius étendu de tout son long sur le sol, essayant de retenir Dumbledore, qui avait une force inouïe pour son age! Il étaient lui-même, étendu de son long par-dessus son parrain, qui lui tenait les deux bras bien solidement derrière le dos. -Harry! Referment la porte! Cria Lupin du haut de sa chaise. -Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il en allant refermer la porte. Personne ne répondit, mais Lupin lança un sortillège de Stupéfixion en direction de Dumbledore. -Arrêtez! Cria soudainement Harry. Il avait levé la main, puis mit la deuxième dans sa poche comme s'il voulait sortir sa baguette magique. Sirius le regarda et lui fit signe de ne pas bouger, voyant bien qu'il commençait à avancer vers eux. Harry avait un air ahuri. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait, puis il préféra les laisser faire. Il se recula de quelques pas. Il savait qu'il allait avoir des explications d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il regarda Remus descendre de sa chaise pour aider Black à se relever. Il était coincé sous le corps Stupéfixé de Dumbledore. -Je ne croyais pas qu'on en viendrait à bout! Souffla Sirius. Harry était toujours assis sur la chaise professeural de Lupin. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il se leva et laissa la place à Remus.  
  
-Merci Harry. Celui-ci prit place, puis souffla un bon coup. Sirius demanda à Harry de l'aider, puis plaça le corps inerte de Dumbledore sur l'une des deux chaises. Puis en fit apparaître une autre pour que son neveu puisse y prendre place. Sirius attacha les mains et les pieds de Dumbledore, lui enleva sa baguette, puis le ligota de la tête aux pieds. -Harry, je vais t'expliquer quelque chose, commença Lupin. Harry continua de regarde Dumbledore, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. -Tu sais Harry, continua-t-il. Cet homme n'est pas Dumbledore. C'est un Mangemort qui travaille pour le compte de Voldemort depuis le début de l'année. Harry commença à comprendre certaines choses. Par exemple, la raison pour laquelle Voldemort pouvait entrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard quand il le voulait, le fait que Dumbledore ne lui ai pas souhaiter bonne chance quelques minutes plus tôt pour sa partie de Quiddtich qui avait lieu le lendemain. Il decida donc de repartir sur ce apres l'explication un peu rapide de Remus. -Je crois que je devrais dormir, avant la partie, dit Harry en se levant. Il regardait toujours Dumbledore. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et une expression de peur intense imprimée sur le visage. Il semblait mort. -Vous allez le réanimer? Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet. -Bien sur! Répondit Sirius. Nous allons lui donner une potion de Véritasérum. Il nous diras exactement ce que nous voulons savoir. Harry fit une signe de tête, puis referma la porte derrière lui. Il prit le chemin de la salle commune. Il était presque deux heures du matin. Il pensait encore à tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il imaginait Hermione lui dire qu'il avait manqué un peu trop de matière importante pour les examens de fin d'année! Ron lui dire qu'ils ne seraient jamais prêts pour la partie de Quidditch du lendemain. Il arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui dormait. Il chuchota le mot de passe, mais elle ne se réveilla pas. -FARIBOLES!!!! Cria-t-il encore plus fort. Elle entrouvrit un ?il, puis le regarda de travers. -Si tu le dis. Il est tard jeune homme! -Oui oui! J'aimerais bien aller dormir maintenant! Le portrait pivota, puis il entra dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait personne. Sauf Pattenrond qui était peletonné en boule sur un fauteuil près du feu. Pas étonnant avec le froid qui s'engouffrait dans la salle commune. Harry alla prendre place dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui de Pattenrond, puis se mit à réfléchir. Pourquoi un Mangemort aurait-il prit la place de Dumbledore? Pour détourner l'attention de Harry? Le gros chat orangé bondit en bas de son perchoir, pour venir se coucher sur les genoux de Harry. Celui-ci commença à le caresser, puis Hermione apparut dans le cadre de la porte. -Tiens, tu n'es pas encore monté te coucher? Tu as une partie de Quidditch demain! Ah, oui! Et le prof. -Hermione! Peux-tu ne pas me parler d'école! Je réfléchis en ce moment! Coupa sèchement Harry, pendant qu'il se levait pour aller regarder par la fenêtre. Hermione ne dit plus un mot, puis alla prendre place dans le fauteuil que Harry avait occupé quelques secondes avant elle. -À quoi? Risqua-t-elle timidement. -Dumbledore. Je me demande où il est. -Sûrement dans son bureau, tu veux qu'on aille le voir? Demanda-t- elle, en haussant les épaules. -Non, le VRAI, Dumbledore. Celui que nous avons depuis el début de l'année n'est autre qu'un Mangemort. Ils sont partout, Hermione! Même toi tu en es une! -PARDON?!?!?! Cria une voix dans l'escalier du dortoit des garçons. Harry et Hermione relevèrent la tête, puis regardèrent qui leur adressait la parole. Interloqué, Ron était dans les escaliers, regardant Hermione, le visage déconfit. Il commença à descendre les marches tranquillement, sans rien dire, pointant le doigt vers sa copine. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Hermione, Mangemort?! Elle passait son temps à vouloir protéger Harry de Voldemort, et la voilà qu'elle s'engage à servir celui qui voulait le tuer?! Il ne comprenait plus rien. -Tu voudrais bien répéter, je crois que j'étais encore dans mon rêve, dit-il en se tournant vers Harry, se massant la tête. -À quoi ça servirait, Ron. Tu as très bien entendu, mais tu ne veux simplement pas te l'avouer! Ron se tourna vers Hermione, puis encore vers Harry. Il avait toujours le doigt pointé vers elle, puis le changea brusquement de direction vers Harry. -Explique-moi pourquoi? Demanda-t-il à Hermione, implorant. Cherchant une réponse. Harry voulu parler, mais Ron avança tranquillement et précautionneusement vers Hermione. Elle le regardait avec un regard triste, effaré. Comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer? Sans lui faire de peine ou même peur. Jamais il ne la verrait encore de la même façon. Il se pencha en face d'elle, puis lui prit la main. Il la passa sur sa joue, puis Hermione éclata en sanglots. -Je veux seulement comprendre, Hermione, lui dit-il doucement. Il vouait qu'elle arrête de pleurer pour ne pas réveiller les autres et les alerter de leur discution un peu personnelle. Elle releva la tête, puis regarda Ron dans les yeux. Elle le prit par la tête puis l'embrassa. Harry était seul dans le coin, puis se sentait un peu de trop. Il avait le goût d'aller se coucher, mais aussi de rapporter les évenements qui étaient arrivés dans le bureau de Lupin. -Tu sais Ron, je ne fais pas sa par plaisir. Je suis espionne pour le compte de McGonagale et Dumbledore. -Pour DUMBLEDORE!? Hermione! Il faut que tu arrêtes tes activités tout de suite! -Mais pourquoi. elle s'interrompit elle-même, se souvenant de ce qu'Harry venait de lui dire, quelques minutes plus tôt. Dumbledore était un Mangemort! Il devait donc savoir que Hermione n'était pas vraiment une Mangemort. Voldemort aussi devait être au courant. -Il va falloir que tu ailles à l'infirmerie pour te faire ôter cette fichue Marques des Ténèbres, fit remarquer Harry. Tu vas voir, c'est douloureux! Ironisa-t-il. -Mais. Si Voldemort est au courant. Va-t-il. Aura-t-il envi de. -La tuer? Non je ne crois pas. Peut-être qu'il lui fera subir des sortillèges. Mais il n'irait pas la tuer. Hermione resta bouche bée, mais confiante. Elle n'avait pas peur et était décidée d'affronter le futur. Elle regarda Ron encore une fois, lui donna un second baiser, puis se leva. -Vous devriez aller vous coucher, il y à la partie de Quidditch demain matin. Vous ne devez pas perdre! Dit-elle d'un ton sévère. -D'accord, bonne idée, bailla Harry. -Ouais, je vais faire ça, dit Ron avant de donner un dernier baiser à sa copine avant de suivre Harry. -Bonne nuit les garçons. Harry et Ron la regardèrent monter les escaliers en colimaçon, puis en firent de même. Harry n'avait presque pas dormit dans les 48 dernières heures. Il décida donc de reporter le résumés des nouvelles au lendemain, après la partie de Quidditch. Il tirra sur les rideaux de son baldaquin, puis se retourna. Il y avait encore tellement d'idées qui bougeaient dans on esprit, qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il aurait aimé, encore une fois, possèder la Pensine de Dumbledore pour y déverser un flot de pensés inutiles. Il se retourna longtemps dans son lit avant de trouver le sommeil. Ron ronflait déjà depuis un bon moment.  
  
Pendant que Harry s'endormait, Dumbledore se réveillait. Sirius était à 2 pouces de son visage. Il le fixait intensément, puis se recula enfin pour laisser Lupin le regarder à son tour. C'était Lucius Malfoy. Il avait remplacé le Directeur depuis le tout début de l'année. -Alors, Malfoy. Comment ce fait-il que vous soyez à Poudlard? Demanda enfin Lupin. -Si vous croyez que je vais vous donner cette information! S'appostropha-t-il. Sirius recula, puis alla chercher le Véritasérum. En le voyant revenir avec le flacon remplit d'une potion limpide, Malfoy réprima une grimace, puis demanda ce que c'était. -Oh! Mais je vous croyais capable d'identifier cette simple potion. -Sirius! Ne lui dites pas! Il ne la boiera pas, dit Lupin d'un ton grave. Black s'approcha de Malfoy, qui ne pouvait pas bouger, puis lui fit boire une bonne gorgée de Véritasérum. Lucius fit la grimace, puis soudainement, son regard se figea, puis il ne fixa bientôt que la fenêtre d'un regard absent. Lupin et Sirius semblèrent satisfaits de leur acte. Juste comme Lupin allait poser sa première question, on frappa à la porte. Sirius le regarda d'un air désemparé. Et si c'était un autre professeur ou encore un élève? Lupin tira la chaise derrière la porte de garde-robe, puis Sirius alla ouvrir. -Oui? Demanda-t-il impatiemment. -Alors, comment va cet interrogatoire avec Malfoy? Demanda avidement Rogue. Où est-il, ce scélérat? -Ici, dit la voix de Lupin de derrière la porte batante. Il ressortit en compagnie de Lucius. Rogue prit place sur une des deux chaises en face du bureau, puis demanda au professeur Lupin de commencer son interrogatoire. -Lucius, pourquoi avez-vous prit la place de Dumbledore? Demanda-t- il un peu nerveux d'entendre la réponse. -Mon maître, Voldemort, voulait que je prenne sa place, pour qu'il puisse entrer dans l'enceinte du château quand il le voulait et avec qui bon lui semblait, récita-t-il sans aucune expression au visage. Ainsi, en retirant au vrai Dumbledore la direction du collège, la protection entourant Harry Potter et le château lui- même se trouvait brisé. -À quel moment de l'année avez-vous commencé votre service? Demanda Rogue, qui semblait un peu plus nerveux que les autres. -Vers la début du mois d'Octobre. Juste avant qu'il ne parte pour Londres. -Londres? Demanda Sirius, intrigué. -Oui. Il avait reçu un hibou x-press en provenance du Ministère de la Magie. Concernant la mort de Ambre. Tout le monde se tut pendant un long moment. Lupin s'attendait à voir Harry arriver à tout moments, mais celui-ci ne se montra pas. Il en fut soulagé. Il était tard et Rogue n'aurait pas supporté de savoir que Harry en savait déjà plus que lui sur ce qui se passait. Après un long moment de silence, Sirius reprit la parole. -Alors, Mr. Malfoy, savez-vous où est votre maître? -Non, il ne révèle jamais ses cachettes. -Mais vous devez bien aller le voir une fois de temps à autres non? Demanda Lupin avec espoir. -Oui, mais il change de place à chaques fois. Parfois il revient au même endroit, mais cela n'arrive pas souvent. Sirius se frota les yeux. Le sommeil commençait à gagner sur lui. Lupin lui jeta un regard de biais, mais Sirius fit signe que tout allait bien. Rogue se décida enfin à prononcer un mot : -Où est Dumbledore? Dit-il d'une voix rauque. Remus le regarda avec un sourire. -Pas bien loin, il pourrait même être n'importe où. Ils voyaient bien que la potion commençait à perdre de son effet. -Où.Se trouve-t-il? Demanda encore une fois Sirius sur un ton un peu plus insistant cette fois. -Vous ne le trouverez jamais, personne ne le retrouvera jamais. Je vous conseil même de vous chercher un nouveau directeur.  
  
Harry se réveilla en sueur le lendemain matin. Ron était en face de lui, le regardant. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, mais bientôt, Seamus et Dean vinrent le rejoindre. Harry était assis dans son lit, puis racontait son rêve. Il était dans le bureau de Dumbledore, puis Voldemort lui apprenait qu'il l'avait tué. Ainsi, Harry n'avait pas vraiment le choix de se retrouver avec lui. -Heu. Tu as eu mal à ta cicatrice? Demanda anxieusement Ron. -Non. C'est ça le plus inquiétant, dit Harry en se levant. Ron le regardant de travers pendant un moment, puis le suivit dans la salle commune. Hermione était assise sur un fauteuil sur le bord du feu, qui brulait encore pour réchauffer l'atmosphère refroidit. Harry alla prendre place dans le fauteuil d'en face, puis Ron alla s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil de sa copine. -Alors, Harry, passé une bonne nuit ? demanda-t-elle. -Oui, mentit Harry. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Peut-être s'attendait-il à voir Hedwige arriver. -Ça va? Demanda Ron. -Oui oui! Dit-il précipitamment. Harry détourna le regard, puis se leva. Hermione le regarda faire. Il s'en allait sur le bord de la fenêtre, puis y resta pendant un long moment. -Alors les garçons, dit Hermione au bout de longues minutes de silence, vous êtes prêts pour la partie de Quidditch? -Certainement! Dit vivement Harry en se retournant. Je viens tout juste d'élaborer un plan infaillible pour le match! Ron le regarda d'un air buté. Il était certain que son ami avait perdu la tête ou quelque chose dans le genre. -Viens Ron, on s'en va manger, puis on trouve les autres joueurs de l'équipe. Nous allons allé s'entraîner juste avant le match. Harry alla mettre un pantalon et un chandail de laine, puis Ron le suivit de peine et de misère. Harry en courait presque tellement il était sur le gros nerfs! Il passa par la porte de la salle commune, puis se rendit directement vers la Grande Salle, sans même dire un mot à Ron. Par contre, il avait un grand sourire pendu aux lèvres.  
  
12  
  
Harry, Ron ainsi que le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor était déjà sur le terrain de Quidditch et prête à tout pour gagner. Harry leur avait bien expliqué le plan de match des dizaines de fois. Ils le savaient, et tout le monde croyait en la victoire. -Alors, tout le monde est prêts? demanda enfin Harry. -Oui! Cria Ron en se levant, aussi déterminé qu'il l'avait été en revenant de leur dernière pratique. Les autres le suivirent, puis prirent la direction du terrain. Seamus et Dean avait remplacé Angelina et Alicia comme poursuiveurs. Hermione était aussi dans l'équipe. Au poste de poursuiveuse. Les deux batteurs étaient une surprise pour tout le monde. Le professeur McGonagale avait donné l'autorisation à Harry de prendre encore une fois Les jumeaux Weasley, puisqu'ils étaient les meilleurs et qu'ils n'avaient trouvé personne d'autre pour le moment. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent sur le terrain, une slave d'applaudissements surgit des gradins. Autant des Poufsouffle que des Serdaigle. Mais les Gryffondors étaient déchaînés. Harry faisait plusieurs tours de terrain, cherchant à se trouver un endroit où l'attrapeur des Serpentards n'allait pas le suivre. Il fit un man?uvre dangereuse, puis remonta en chandelle. Il était loin derrière. Après quelques minutes, Madame Bibinne lança enfin le souaffle, et la partie commença. Les frères Weasley n'avaient pas perdu leur talent. C'était Colin Crivey qui faisait le commentaire. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il n'était jamais capable de le regarder sans prendre une photo ou pousser une exclamation de joie! Peu importait. Harry écoutait attentivement pour savoir qui gagnait. Depuis le matin, un épais brouillard s'était emparé du stade. Il passa près de Ron, sans le voir. Par contre, celui-ci lui cria de faire attention et de le prévenir s'il voyait Hermione. -Pourquoi? Cria-t-il en repassant. -Elle doit connaître un bon sortillège pour dispercer tout ce brouillard! Ricana Ron avant de faire un bloquer étonnant. -Wow! Quel bloqué d'enfer! Cria la voix de Colin. Les Gryffondors s'épanouirent en applaudissement. Draco vint rejoindre Harry et commença à lui lancer des bêtises. -Alors Harry, tu n'as toujours pas trouvé le Vif d'Or? Demanda-t-il en regardant un peu partout. Harry remarqua que Draco ne s'était guère amélioré depuis la partie qu'ils avaient jouée en deuxième année. Il avait alors le Vif d'Or juste aux côtés de son oreille et ne l'avait jamais vu. Cette fois, il était juste au dessus de sa tête. -Oui, justement, je l'ai trouvé! Dit-il en étirant simplement le bras, attrapant ainsi la petite boule argentée. Draco le regarda bêtement, la bouche ouverte et les yeux agrandit rondement, puis se dirigea vers le sol. Sachant que le capitaine n'allait pas être content. Quant à Harry, il se lança vers la tribune des Gryffondors pour aller taper dans quelques mains, puis alla rejoindre ses amis de l'équipe. Hermione l'accueillit avec un large sourire, puis Ron lui tapa l'épaule. Ils étaient maintenant premiers pour gagner la coupe de Quidditch.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se rendit à son cours de Divination avec Ron, tandis qu'Hermione les quittaient au pied de l'escalier, pour se rendre à son cours d'étude des runes. -Je me demande comment elle fait pour suivre ce cour tellement ennuyeu! Dit soudainement Harry. -Je ne sais pas bien franchement. Ils montèrent jusqu'à la tour nord, puis entrèrent dans la petite pièce étoufante. La même chaleur raignait encore. Harry et Ron se demandaient encore comment le professeur Trelawney faisait pour garder la pièce aussi chaude toute l'année, même en hiver, avec les fenêtres ouvertes. Ils allèrent prendre place dans deux fauteuils sur le bord d'une fenêtre. Il y avait un maigre courant d'air qui entrait. Dans un coin, près du fauteuil du professeure, il y avait Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil qui trépignait de bonheur de revenir dans cette classe. -Pourquoi elles aiment tant cette classe? Demanda Dean Thomas. -Sais pas! Répondit Ron en faisait la grimace. Trelawney arriva dans un spectacle de fumée rose, puis fit cliqueter ses bracelets comme à son habitude. Harry soupira, puis se cala dans son fauteuil. Il savait qu'il allait s'endormir, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait toujours réussis à passer le cours sans rien faire. Il inventait un tas de trucs horribles et cela faisait le bonheur du professeur. -Bonjour mes chéris! Dit-elle dans une voix sûrement venue d'outre- tombes. Elle s'avança vers une lampe qui procurait beaucoup de lumière à la pièce, puis l'entoura d'un des nombreux châles qu'elle avait sur les épaules. La pièce devint soudainement encore plus sombre qu'à l'habitude. Le professeur semblait satisfaite. -Bon! Cela nuisait à mon troisième ?il, dit-elle en montrant le milieu de son front. -Professeur! Cria Lavande Brown derrière elle, allons-nous enfin prédire l'avenir par la pensée? -Sujet très interessant ma chérie! Trelawney se frottait les mains de satisfaction. Elle alla prendre place dans le fauteuil le plus grand de la pièce, aux côtés de Lavande et de Pavarti Patil. Les deux filles se retournèrent dans leur propres sièges pour la voir encore mieux. Ron se tourna vers Harry : -Harry, tu dors? -Non, non! Lui répondit celui-ci en se redressant. -Bon! Je n'aime pas l'idée de prédire l'avenir par la pensé! -Moi non plus, répondit Harry en s'appuyant la tête sur son bras. Le professeur Trelawney les regarda un instant, puis ce prononça : -Vous savez les enfants. -Enfants? Nous avons 16 ans! S'écria Seamus un peu écorché. -Désolée! J'ai tendance à oublié que vous êtes moins doués que moi, mais parfaitement matures! -Moins doués. chuchota Ron. Elle s'avança vers certains élèves pour leur dire qu'ils seraient parfaitement capable d'accomplir le prochain excercice, et d'autres pas. Elle arriva enfin en face d'Harry. Celui-ci ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte. Il dormait. Ron regarda le professeur anxieusement, mais elle ne fit rien et passa à lui-même.  
  
-Mon cher M.Weasley. Ron avala de travers, attendant ce qu'elle allait lui dire. -Vous serez très bon dans cet exercice! Dit-elle un sourire au lèvres, presque aussi surprise que les autres, de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle retourna s'asseoir, puis Harry se réveilla. Il se redressa, puis regarda le reste de la classe qui avait l'air d'attendre que quelque chose se passe. -Bien M.Potter! Puisque vous êtes maintenant réveillé, vous allez nous dire à quoi vous avez rêvé. Tout le monde la regarda un peu bizarrement. À quoi cela pouvait bien servir au cours? Exepté Lavande et Pavarti, tout le monde regarda Harry. Celui-ci semblait interloqué. Que faire? Et s'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de raconter son rêve devant tout le monde!? -Allons, M.Potter, nous vous écoutons, pressa le professeur. -Et bien. Je. J'ai. -Invente quelque chose, lui dit Ron en faisant semblant d'avoir échapé sa plume entre les deux fauteuils. -J'ai rêvé que j'étais sur un dragon. -Humm.très bien, continuez. -Ensuite, il y avait une pluie d'étoiles. Puis mon dragon s'arrêtait en face d'une vieille maison. Tout le monde était fixé sur lui. Il ne savait plus quoi inventer. Il se demandait toujours à quoi son rêve allait être utile! Surtout s'il ne disait pas la vérité. -Est-ce que votre dragon semblait agressif? Demanda Trelawney. -Non au contraire! Dit précipitamment Harry. Plus personne ne disait rien. -C'est tout. dit Harry. Le professeur se leva, mais n'eu pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot, que la trappe par laquelle on entre dans la pièce s'ouvrit, et le Directeur entra. -Désolé de vous déranger Me.Trelawney, remarquez que je ne dois pas vraiment vous déranger, vous deviez déjà savoir que j'allais arriver et la raison! -Bien sur que je le savais! Mentit-elle. -Alors, qu'attendez-vous? Demanda-t-il impatiemment. -Excusez-moi professeur Dumbledore, mais je crois pas savoir la raison, j'étais concentrée avec le rêve du jeune M.Potter. -Ha! Bon et bien, je voulais justement voir M.Potter! Harry se tourna, puis dit au revoir à Ron. -Vous pouvez venir aussi, M.Weasley, dit enfin le directeur. Il avait un air faussement joyeux. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de cacher un terrible évènement. Il redescendit l'escalier sans rien dire, puis attendit Ron et Harry qui avaient plus de difficulté à cause de leurs sacs. Ils partirent en direction de l'infirmerie. Ron regarda Harry hébété. Pourquoi les conduisait-ils là-bas? Pas encore un autre meurtre comme ceux qui c'étaient produits lors de leur deuxième année? En arrivant en face de la porte, le directeur leur fit signe de ne pas parler. Il poussa la porte, puis virent Hagrid pleurer, assis à côté d'un lit. Un rideau cachait le reste de la scène. -Qu'y a-t-il, professeur? Demanda anxieusement Ron. -Les enfants. Non, les garçons, je vous demanderais de garder tout votre calme et votre sang froid, répondit simplement Dumbledore en leur faisant signe d'avancer. Ils virent Mme.Pomfresh avancer lentement vers le lit en question, tenant une fiole, contenant une potion dont ils ignoraient les propriétés. -Professeur, que se passe-t-il? Demanda encore une fois Harry. Il y avait un soupçon d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Mme.Pomfresh avança vers eux, et prit Dumbledore à part. -Professeur, je doute que ce soit le moment de leur montrer ça! Dit- elle un peu énervée. -PomPom! Voyons, ils doivent connaître la vérité, dit Dumbledore d'un ton sage. Harry avança encore un peu plus pour voir QUI était étendu sur le lit. Quand Hagrid le vit, il se leva et se rua vers lui et Ron. Il semblait dans un état second, comme dans une bulle. -Harry, Ron! Cria-t-il. -Hagrid! Cria Pomfresh. Nous sommes dans une infirmerie, le saviez- vous? -Oui, oui. Je. Je suis seulement. Dépassé! -Mais quelqu'un va-t-il nous dire ce qui se passe à la fin! Tout le monde se tut. Personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit. Hagrid en avait trop vu et trop entendu, il quitta la pièce. Il était rendu aux escaliers de marbres puis on entendait encore une faible plainte. Ron essaya de voir par la minuscule entrebrasure du rideau, mais Pomfresh s'interposa. À ce moment, Sirius, McGonagale et Rogue entrèrent. Harry se demandait toujours ce qui se passait. Il était énervé de savoir que tout le monde les traîtait encore comme des enfants. Ils avaient 16 ans grand dieu!!!! -Maintenant, les garçons, comme je vous ai dit, gardez votre sang froid. S'il vous plaît, dit Dumbledore, un sanglot dans la voix. Ron s'avança. Pomfresh restait sans voix, elle ne savait plus quoi faire de son flacon. Elle devança tout le monde, puis alla le poser sur la table de chevet. Harry ne savait plus s'il avait vraiment le goût de voir ce qu'il y avait derrière le rideau et dans le lit. Ron lui, avança machinalement. Sirius avança devant tout le monde, puis écarta un peu le rideau. Harry apperçu alors les jambes blanches d'une jeune fille. Mais pourquoi leur montrer une jeune fille. À moins que. -Non! S'écria Ron, en écratant tout le monde pour mieux voir. Harry le suivit, machinalement. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux était déplorable, incroyable. Jamais il n'aurait cru s'adonner à une telle vision. Devant eux, il y avait Hermione. Elle ne bougeait plus. Elle ne semblait même pas être en vie. Elle était plus blanche que neige et plus froide que glace. Ron en resta bouche bé. Il était presque aussi raide qu'Hermione. Il ne bougeait plus lui non plus, assis sur le bord du lit, la fixant comme si elle avait été la dernière chose qu'il puisse regarder. -Professeur, vous allez pouvoir la rammener? Demanda-t-il aussi impuissant que tout les autres. -Je ne sais pas, M.Weasley. C'est pour ça que je vous ai fait venir. Je dois vous parler de quelque chose. Mais je ne crois pas que l'infirmerie soit l'endroit idéal. Ron resta encore un moment, puis alla rejoindre d'un pas las, Harry et McGonagale qui sortaient de la pièce. Harry l'attendit, puis le prit par l'épaule pour le soutenir. Ron avait toujours été, ou presque, en mauvais accord avec Hermione. Mais depuis qu'elle était devenue sa petite amie, il lui attachait une grande importance. Ils marchèrent longtemps. Ils semblaient tous abattus. Même Minerva McGonagale.Elle qui semble ne jamais avoir de sentiments! Arrivés en face de la statue en aigle du bureau de McGonagale, Harry fit une remarque : -Tu sais Ron, je doute qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Elle est forte, je ne sais pas quel sortilège on lui à infligé. Mais je sais QUI, l'à fait. -Merci Harry, pleurnicha Ron. Toi t'es un ami!  
  
13  
  
La vérité était parfois dure à entendre. Maintenant que Ron savait ce que Dumbledore et McGonagale avait demandé à Hermione, (d'être espionne pour leur compte) il savait aussi qu'elle avait couru de grands risques. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à la nouvelle directrice. Harry et Ron s'en allèrent dans la salle commune pour discuter. En arrivant dans la salle, ils virent Lavande Brown et Pavarti Patil assises sur le bord du feu. Harry avait l'impression qu'elles parlaient du cour de Divination. Il s'approcha, puis écouta subtilement leur discution en compagnie de Ron. -Je ne sais pas ce que leur voulait McGonagale? Demanda Lavande. -Sais pas! Demandons leur! -Mais oui tien, bonne idée! Ce n'est pas de nos affaires. Mais je suis curieuse. Ron, ne pouvant plus se retenir, parti en courant dans le dortoir des garçons, puis éclata en sanglots. Lavande et Pavarti se retournèrent, puis Harry se leva pour le suivre. -Harry! L'interpella Pavarti. -Quoi? Demanda celui-ci. -Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait, la directrice? -Je vous le dirai en temps et lieux. Elle parut un peu déçue, mais retourna s'asseoir tout de même sans rien rajouter mis à part un signe de tête. Harry arriva dans le dortoir, puis vit que Ron avait tiré les rideaux de son baldaquin. Il se résigna à s'asseoir sur son lit, puis à lire «Le Quidditch à travers les âges », le livre que lui avait offert Hermione pour son 15e anniversaire. Peut-être que Ron allait se rendre compte de sa présence et lui dire quelque chose. Il commença à lire, puis il émettait des commentaires à voix haute, ainsi Ron allait peut-être lui parler. En relisant son livre, il se rendit compte que c'était Hermione qui lui avait offert. Il le referma et le mit en dessous de son lit. Cela lui faisait mal au c?ur, il ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais lui relater des passages du livre, ce qu'il faisait souvent. Plus jamais il allait pouvoir demander de l'aide pour apprendre un sortilège de la classe de Flitwick. Après un moment, Ron tira un peu le rideau de son baldaquin. Il était couché sur le côté, puis regardait Harry. -Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit, Pavarti? -Rien, elle m'a demandé ce que voulait la directrice. -Tu ne lui à pas dit? Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet. -Non. Ron resta encore couché, sur le dos, puis fixa le dessus de son baldaquin. Harry continua de regarder son livre. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, puis le referma. Il se retourna pour être face à Ron, puis ne dit plus un mot. Le silence était lourd. Il n'était que 10h00 du soir et personne n'était encore monté se coucher. -On devrait peut-être en parler avant que les autres montent se coucher? Dit Harry en se levant pour aller se verser un verre d'eau. -Oui, tu as raison, dit Ron en s'asseyant dans son lit. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne voudrais qu'être avec Hermione. -On pourrait peut-être retourner à l'infirmerie? -Tu crois que Pomfresh nous laisserait la voir? Demanda Ron. -Sûrement. Harry et Ron se levèrent, puis sortirent du dortoir. Il n'y avait presque personne dans la salle commune. Ils se demandèrent un instant où ils avaient bien pu tous aller, puis qu'il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir des garçons. Ils sortirent de la salle commune, puis se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. En arrivant devant la porte, Ron se recula et fit signe à Harry d'y aller en premier. Celui-ce lui fit un maigre sourire, puis entra. Tout était silencieux, puis rien ne semblait se passer. Il n'y avait personne dans le bureau de Pomfresh. La seule personne présente dans la pièce. C'était Hermione. -Tu crois qu'on devrait entrer tout de même? Demanda timidement Ron. -Bien sur! Je ne crois pas qu'elle va être fâchée. dit Harry sans assurance. Ils s'approchèrent du lit de leur amie, puis Ron lui prit la main et lui donna un baiser.  
  
Lupin et McGonagale discutaient. Rien ne semblait leur venir à l'esprit. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à Hermione? Ils cherchèrent pendant des heures dans un livre d'ancienne magie. Parce que ce n'était certe pas de la magie de Poudlard! Sirius avait le visage tombant. Il était près de minuit quand il trouva quelque chose d'utile : -Remus! S'écria-t-il. Je crois que j'ai trouvé. -Quoi? Lis-moi. -Le sortilège du sommeil. C'est de la très vielle magie. Elle date du quinzième siècle! -Pas étonnant que Voldemort sache l'utiliser. Continue, en quoi consiste ce sort? Demanda-t-il de plus en plus inquiet. -Le sorcier voulant utiliser ce sort doit être munit d'un très grand pouvoir. Le sortilège peut s'appliquer sur n'importe quel sorcier(ère), moldus ou animal. Celui qui sera touché par ce sortilège ne pourra être réanimé que par celui qui l'a jeté. La victime restera dans un sommeil de mort tant que son corps le lui permettera. -Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? -Je ne sais pas. Remus avait l'air vieux. Des cernes lui étaient apparues en dessous des yeux, puis on aurait dit que ses cheveux avaient prit une couleur blanc de neige. Sirius continua sa lecture. -Si jamais la victime se vide de ses forces pendant le sommeil, elle risque de ne pas s'en sortir. -QUOI?! -Attend! Écoute : Si le sorcier qui à jeté le sort consent à faire le contre-sort, mais qu'il ne le souhaite pas réellement, celui-ce n'aura aucun effet. -Jamais Voldemort voudra réanimer Hermione. Il serait trop heureux de la tuer de la sorte. Sirius prit panique, puis sortit du bureau en direction de l'infirmerie. Il se devait d'aviser Pomfresh. McGonagale resta dans son bureau, à chercher dans le même manuel, terminant aussi la lecture du sortilège.  
  
Harry et Ron étaient toujours assis aux côtés d'Hermione. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas et avait l'air encore plus morte que la veille. Ron dormait, une main dans celle de sa copine. Harry se leva pour prendre un verre d'eau. Il avait hâte de monter se coucher, mais il n'osait pas laisser son copain seul ni le réveiller. En entrant dans le bureau de Pomfresh pour aller chercher son eau, Sirius entra dans l'infirmerie, suivit de près par Lupin. -Où est Pomfresh? Harry?!?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? -Shut! Ron dort. -Quoi? Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Harry lui expliqua qu'il était venu voir Hermione. Que cela avait aidé son ami. Du moins, il l'espérait! -Tu sais Harry, nous avons découvert le sortilège qui à été jeté sur Hermione. -C'est quoi!? Demanda avidement Harry. Il se retourna pour retourner auprès d'elle, mais son parrain le retint par l'épaule. -Ce n'est pas une très bonne nouvelle. Il avait l'air sombre et mystérieux. Il le regarda pendant un long moment, sans rien dire. Les deux semblaient ne pas savoir quoi répondre au regard de l'autre. Harry voulait savoir ce qu'ils avaient découvert au sujet du sortilège qui avait ensorcelé Hermione, tandis que Sirius voulait savoir comment le lui dire. -Tu sais Harry, je ne crois pas que ce soit l'endroit idéal. -Tu as raison, mais je ne veux pas laisser Ron seul, dit Harry en se retournant, montrant Ron du doigt. Sirius le prit par le bras, puis le traîna hors de l'infirmerie. En sortant, ils tombèrent sur Pomfresh, qui revenait d'une pose toilette. -Harry, je dois lui parler, retourne te coucher. Je t'enverai Ron.  
  
Harry lui dit un signe de tête puis parti en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors. En marchant, il essaya de ne pas trop faire de bruit pour entendre un brin de la conversation entre Pomfresh et son parrain. Mais il ne pu l'entendre bien longtemps. Il était trop loin et ils étaient allés dans le bureau de l'infirmière.  
  
McGonagale continua de lire le sortilège, puis en vint à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait pratiquement rien à faire pour la pauvre Hermione. Elle referma le volume avec colère, puis regarda Fumseck, qui était toujours dans le bureau, qui avait, jadis, été celui de Dumbledore. -Si seulement Voldemort n'avait pas tué Dumbledore. Il aurait réglé ça en un tour de baguette! Gronda-t-elle.  
  
Harry était endormit quand Ron entra. Il n'avait pas tiré sur les rideaux par contre, ainsi, son copain vint le réveiller. -Harry. Harry! Celui-ci ne répondait pas. -HARRY! -Hein. quoi? Ah non, pas un match de Quidditch encore! On vient d'en faire un Ron! -Mais non! Qu'est-ce que tu dis avec ton match de Quiddtich?! -Je sais pas. C'est Hermione qui m'a dit ça. Ron resta droit et muet. Harry venait de parler d'Hermione, comme si elle était avec lui en ce moment même. Harry se redressa sur son lit, puis mit ses lunettes. Il faisait encore nuit. Il regarda par la fenêtre, puis sa montre, se rappelant qu'elle ne fonctionnait toujours pas. -Maudite montre, qu'elle heure il est? Demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux. -5H00, répondit Ron en allant mettre ses souliers. Viens avec moi. On va aller à la bibliothèque. -Ah! Tu as rêvé d'Hermione toi aussi? -Quoi? Pourquoi tu me dis ça? Harry ne parlait plus, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ils avaient toujours eu l'habitude de faire des blagues sur l'attitude d'Hermione face aux études et à la bibliothèque. Mais il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas le moment ni le genre de situation à faire des blagues! Il se leva, s'habilla, puis suivit Ron à la bibliothèque. Ils rencontrèrent Nick, le fantôme de Gryffondor. Ils leur demandèrent de faire la garde, au cas où Mme.Pince arriverait. Ron poussa la porte, jeta un rapide cou d'?il, puis entra finalement. Harry était presque en train de s'endormir sur la porte. -Harry! Vient, je veux te demander quelque chose. -Oui, oui. J'arrive. Harry le suivit, jusqu'à la réserve. Ron poussa la porte, puis entra. Il resta dans l'embrasure de la porte comme s'il semblait admirer l'endroit plein de poussière et d'araignées. -Quoi? Demanda Harry d'une voix ensommeillée. -Où il est, le livre que tu as utilisé pour ce sortilège l'an dernier? -Quel sortilège? Demanda Harry complètement perdu dans les nuages. -Celui que tu avais prit pour sauver la vie de Ambre?  
  
14  
  
Sirius était toujours dans l'infirmerie avec Remus et McGonagale était venue les rejoindre. Ils bavardaient avec Mme. Pomfresh, qui elle, était toujours plongée dans ses livres de médecine magique pour essayer de sauver la vie de la pauvre fille. Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé, ne pas trouver de remède pour un sortilège. Excepté bien sur l'an dernier, lorsqu'il était arrivé presque la même chose avec Ambre. McGonagale s'approcha du lit sur lequel reposait gentiment Hermione. Elle semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude et plus froide. La directrice mit sa main sur le front de la jeune fille, puis soupira. -Elle est encore plus froide qu'hier, et qu'avant-hier. Sirius baissa la tête et décida d'aller chercher Harry et Ron pour leur parler un peu de ce qui pourrait arriver. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de dire à Harry ce qui avait atteint la pauvre Hermione. Il sortit de l'infirmerie, puis prit la direction de la salle commune. Il regarda sa montre, puis se rendit compte qu'il n'était que 6h30 du matin. Il décida d'y aller tout de même, mais de l'attendre dans la salle. Il allait attendre longtemps, il le savait, puisque c'était un samedi matin. Il entra dans la salle, puis découvrit Harry et Ron en train de feuilleter un vieux livre poussiéreux. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué et continuaient de feuilleter le vieux bouquin. Sirius s'approcha, puis entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière lui. -Sirius! Cria Lupin. Harry et Ron se retournèrent, en refermant le livre à toute vitesse. Ron paraissait bouche bé, tandis qu'Harry lança un regard noir à son oncle. Il les avait espionné.  
  
Remus entraîna Sirius dans les couloirs et l'amena dans son bureau. -Sirius, l'heure est grave! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là? -Je voulais aller parler avec Harry et Ron, leur dire ce qui se passe réellement. -Non! Surtout pas, s'apostropha Lupin. Nous ne savons même pas nous-même quoi faire, alors Ron pourrait bien paniquer. Sirius baissa la tête, puis versa quelques larmes. -Sirius! Voyons, ressaisis-toi! Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer!  
  
Lupin se leva, puis alla chercher le livre dans lequel ils avaient regardé pour trouver ce qu'avait Hermione. Il rechercha encore le sortilège, puis souligna un passage. -Tu vois ça? -C'est quoi? -Écoute : Le sortilège doit être annulé par celui qui à soumis le sortilège à la victime. -Oui je sais ça! S'énerva Sirius, qui l'avait lui-même lu à Remus. -Bon je n'ai pas terminé! La victime perdra des forces au fur et à mesure que le sortilège prendra de l'ampleur. Le seul moyen de sauver la personne, serait de lui transmettre des forces par un autre sorcier. (voir page 5413) 


End file.
